¿Que esperabas oro? o ¿La verdad?
by Snitchita
Summary: Celos, celos y mas celos... celos "amistosos", sorpresas y no se que mas... Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione conocen el amor ¿Con quien descubrirá el amor Hermione?, eso ni yo lo sé, espero muchos R/R
1. ¿Cual es su maldito problema?

Â¿Amor?, Â¿Que es eso? Por ahorita, ni Harry, ni Ron ni Hermione, saben lo que es... lo Ãºnico que les puedo decir es que lo van a descubrir, al menos Hermione y... es obvio Â¿Quien serÃ¡?  
  
Â¿CuÃ¡l es su maldito problema?  
  
El quinto curso en Hogwarts, lleva tan solo tres meses, y ya habÃ­an comenzado los tÃ­pico pleitos entre Ron, Hermione e incluso con Harry.  
  
  
  
-Â¿CuÃ¡l es su maldito problema?  
  
-Â¿QuizÃ¡ de que queremos saber que tÃ© pasa?- dijo Ron con un tono irÃ³nico que parecÃ­a gracioso.  
  
- Nos vas a decir... si o no- dijo Harry, que parecÃ­a estar algo molesto.  
  
- Se acabo, ya me hartaron, dÃ©jenme de molestar- grito Hermione enfurecida, parecÃ­a estar a punto de explotar.  
  
- Esta bien Herm, pero no te enojes- dijo Harry, que parecÃ­a estar espantado.  
  
- Tan solo fue una preguntita- dijo Ron, que parecÃ­a estar a punto de echarse a reÃ­r.  
  
- Ay, ya, me voy- la chica de levanto de su asiento y se encaminÃ³ a la s escaleras que conducÃ­an al dormitorio de chicas.  
  
Los tres amigos estaban en la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor, en la cual ya no habÃ­a nadie mas que ellos y Crooshanks, el gato de Hermione.  
  
Acababan de regresar de Hogmeade, los tres parecÃ­an cansados, pero al parecer Ron y Harry querÃ­an interrogar a Hermione, por una carta que le habÃ­a llegado esa misma maÃ±ana, la cual a modo de ver de sus amigos era de Viktor Krum, el supuesto novio de Hermione, aunque segÃºn ella no lo era. ParecÃ­a que el contenido de la carta no le habÃ­a agradado mucho. La Ãºnica que sabÃ­a porque realmente Hermione estaba molesta era Ginny, la que parecÃ­a dispuesta a no decir ni una sola palabra, a pesar de que su hermano le estuvo rogando que le dijera aunque fuera solamente una pista.  
  
- Hasta maÃ±ana Hermione, que duermas bien- dijo Ron, su tono era un poco sarcÃ¡stico  
  
-Â¡Ron! Â¡CÃ¡llate! O nunca nos va a decir nada.  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
- Ven, sÃ­gueme.  
  
- Ah, no eso si que no, yo no voy al dormitorio de chicas.  
  
- Â¿QuiÃ©n dijo que Ã­bamos a subir al dormitorio?  
  
Ambos chicos se levantaron, y siguieron a Hermione, la cual estaba a punto de subir el primer escalÃ³n que conducÃ­a al dormitorio de chicas. En cuanto llegaron a su lado, ambos la tomaron por los hombros a Hermione que comenzÃ³ a gritar y a forcejear como loca, para liberarse de ellos.  
  
-Â¡SuÃ©ltenme! Â¡SuÃ©ltenme! Par de... Par de malos amigos  
  
- Ay, Herm, con eso crees que nos vas a insultar.  
  
- Por favor, eses aÃºn mejor insultando.  
  
- Pero soy aÃºn mejor con una varita. Â¡SuÃ©ltenme!  
  
- Ron, ayÃºdame a cargarla.  
  
- Eso si que no, no se atrevan.  
  
- Esta bien, quieres ver que no nos atrevemos.  
  
- Ay Ronnie, dÃ©jate de babosadas.  
  
- Harry, a la cuenta de tres Â¿SÃ­?  
  
-... 1  
  
-... 2  
  
-... 3  
  
En ese mismo momento la levantaron como si estuviera, desmayada, Ron la cargo de las axilas, y Harry de las piernas.  
  
-Â¡SuÃ©ltenme! Â¡SuÃ©ltenme! SÃ­ tan solo tuviera una varita en mis manos, verÃ­an quien soy en realidad- en ese momento, vio la varita de Ron en el bolsillo de la tÃºnica.  
  
- Pero no la tienes, malas noticias- dijo Ron en un tono medio burlÃ³n, llegaron junto a un sillÃ³n y la sentaron allÃ­, ya que aparentemente la tenÃ­an controlada, se sentaron cada uno a su lado. Cuando Ron ya estaba sentado junto a Hermione, la chica se estirÃ³ un poco, alcanzÃ³ la varita, la sacÃ³ de la tÃºnica de Ron, justo antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, se puso de pie, apunto con la varita a Harry, y gritÃ³.  
  
-Â¡Accio, varita!- teniendo ambas varitas en las manos ahora se sentÃ­a segura- Malas noticias para ti, Ronnie.  
  
- Ya, ya, ya Hermione, solo tÃ© estabamos preguntando porque estabas molesta, no era para que te pusieras en ese plan.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© a caso les interesa lo que pase conmigo? Â¿O que?  
  
- Claro que nos importa, eres nuestra amiga.  
  
- Mejor cÃ¡llate Ron, que aquÃ­ la que tiene el control soy yo y ademÃ¡s la verdad es que a ti solo te importa, lo que me pasa, para que te burles de mÃ­.  
  
- No es cierto, yo no me burlo de ti y de Viky.  
  
- No insultes a Viktor. AdemÃ¡s nunca paso nada entre nosotros. SÃ­ repites algo de Viktor, te juro que te echo una buena maldiciÃ³n  
  
-Â¡Ya! Â¡Basta! Dejen de discutir, un dÃ­a van a terminar casados- dijo Harry, y en ese momento ambos se callaron, pero se estaban echando unas miradas que parecÃ­a que se atravesaban.  
  
- Tu tambiÃ©n cÃ¡llate o te deformo esa "bella" cara.  
  
- A ver Hermione, dinos porque haz estado tan molesta- dijo Harry con un tono de voz aparentemente tranquilo.  
  
-Â¿De verdad quieren saber?  
  
- SÃ­- dijo Ron parecÃ­a algo agresivo.  
  
- SÃ­. Si quieres contarnos, de hecho si se puede saber, quisiÃ©ramos saber todo lo posible- dijo Harry.  
  
- Bueno, esta bien, pero si alguien se burla o bien, hace un comentario, juro que los mato... bueno no tanto, pero les echo una buena maldiciÃ³n.  
  
- De acuerdo, de por si, ya estoy feo, y la verdad es que prefiero quedarme asÃ­, por lo menos le gusto a Ginny.  
  
- No te metas con mi hermana Â¿eh?  
  
-Â¡CÃ¡llense!  
  
- SÃ­, de acuerdo Hermione- dijo Harry.  
  
- Todo comenzÃ³ con lo de estÃºpida invitaciÃ³n a que fuera a Bulgaria, pero la verdad es que yo no aceptÃ©, nos seguimos escribiendo, hasta que me hizo la pregunta, menos esperada, al menos por mÃ­...  
  
-Â¿CuÃ¡l?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- La de Â¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
- Y tu...  
  
- Le dije que no  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ©?- dijo Ron como si le pareciera mal el asunto.  
  
- Por que el no me gusta, me gusta otra persona.  
  
-Â¿QuiÃ©n?- pregunto Harry en tono de emociÃ³n, pero por dentro pensaba Por Favor que no sea Yo, por favor.  
  
- Dinos... - Dijo Ron el cual pensaba Al fin voy a saber quien le gusta  
  
- VerÃ¡n, eso si no se los puedo decir, porque la verdad me da pena... - antes de pudiera terminar la interrumpieron ambos chicos.  
  
-Â¿Ron?- dijo Harry.  
  
-Â¿Harry?- dijo Ron.  
  
-Â¿Neville?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Â¿Malfoy?  
  
-Â¿Percy?  
  
-Â¿Snape?- de nuevo lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y en ese momento echaron la carcajada.  
  
-Â¡CÃ¡llense! AsÃ­ intenten adivinar, no les voy a decir.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© Hermione?- dijo Harry que fue el primero en recuperarse del ataque de risa.  
  
- Simplemente porque ya es mucho verlo todos los dÃ­as y tener que soportar esa sensaciÃ³n de mariposas en el estomago, el insomnio que ha logrado crear, y encima de eso es el Ãºnico que ha logrado que me ha logrado sacarme de atenciÃ³n tanto como en clases como en los trabajos, - en ese momento se puso roja- ademÃ¡s nunca podrÃ­amos llegar a ser mas que... mmm... nada, no podrÃ­amos ser nada, y de todos modos se que nunca me verÃ­a de la manera en la que me gustarÃ­a- habÃ­a comenzado a hablar muy cursi, parecÃ­a estar en una especie de trance, era el momento preciso en el que quizÃ¡ les llegara a decir.  
  
- Y Â¿QuiÃ©n es?- preguntÃ³ Ron.  
  
- Es... es... bueno es que es...  
  
- Ya dinos- dijo Harry, en ese momento Hermione, parecÃ­a como que habÃ­a salido del trance.  
  
- No, no les voy a decir, ya hable mucho, eso es suficiente.  
  
- No tiene nada de malo, a mÃ­ me gusta Cho, y ella saca de mi mente todo, incluso el quidditch.  
  
- Anda ya dinos- dijo Ron.  
  
- No, y ya cÃ¡llense, no voy a hablar.  
  
- Ya dinos, tarde o temprano nos vamos a enterar- dijo Ron.  
  
- Dije que se callaran, y ya verÃ¡n, ya verÃ¡n con quien se acaban de meter.  
  
- Ahh, sÃ­, Â¿Con quiÃ©n? Â¿Con Hermione Granger?.  
  
- A ver dinos con quien nos metimos...- dijo Harry.  
  
-Â¿Enserio? Ya verÃ¡n Harry Potter y Ron Weasley... Â¡Desmaius!- exclamo la chica en cuanto vio a sus amigos desmayados por el encantamiento aturdidor, soltÃ³ una leve risa sarcÃ¡stica, y se sentÃ³ en un sillÃ³n a vigilar cuando se despertaran. 


	2. A kiss for a Dream

Un beso, por un sueÃ±o  
  
Hermione se cansÃ³ de esperar, a que sus amigos despertaran, parecÃ­a que el encantamiento habÃ­a sido demasiado fuerte, el reloj de Ron decÃ­a que ya eran las 2 de la maÃ±ana asÃ­ es que se recostÃ³ por un momento, en el sillÃ³n en el que estaba sentada.  
  
- NiÃ±os ilusos, creÃ­an que les iba a decir la verdad. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja y + ja...  
  
- Hermione, Herm- era Ron al parecer Hermione se habÃ­a quedado dormida.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ©, quÃ©, que pasa?  
  
- Te quedaste dormida.  
  
- Ah Â¿SÃ­?  
  
- SÃ­, yo acabo de despertar, de verdad que tu encantamiento aturdidor es bueno, mira a Harry, aÃºn no despierta.  
  
- Cielos- dijo la chica, levantÃ¡ndose de su asiento -, vaya, nunca creÃ­ que le fuera a dar tan fuerte.  
  
- Ya vez, a mÃ­ aÃºn me duele la cabeza.  
  
- Lo siento Ron.  
  
- No te preocupes, la verdad es que ya eran demasiadas preguntas... Pero me tienes que decir quien te gusta Â¿SÃ­?  
  
- Pues verÃ¡s, la verdad preferirÃ­a no decir nada, porque la verdad es que simplemente o no me creerÃ­as o te burlarÃ­as de mÃ­, y de mis sentimientos, pero aÃºn asÃ­ en ocasiones he sido demasiado obvia, como para que no te des cuenta- esas palabras parecÃ­an haber dejado a Ron sin habla, e incluso palideciÃ³ un poco.  
  
- No me digas... simplemente... no puede ser... - sus manos estaban temblando.  
  
- SÃ­ Ron si puede ser- dijo Hermione muy seria.  
  
-Â¡Te gusta Harry!- exclamÃ³ el chico, realmente parecÃ­a emocionado, a Hermione, parecÃ­a no haberle parecido la respuesta, se llevo una mano a la cara y pensÃ³ Â¿QuÃ© he hecho?, y se desplomÃ³ de nuevo en el sillÃ³n en el cuÃ¡l se habÃ­a quedado dormida.  
  
Aquel chico de cabello rojo tan brillante como el fuego de piel muy blanca lleno de pecas, y realmente nunca se habÃ­a fijado pero parecÃ­a tener algo que en 5 aÃ±os de conocerse nunca se habÃ­a fijado, definitivamente ese chico tenÃ­a algo muy raro.  
  
- SÃ­ Ron, me gusta Harry- dijo en un tono resignado, Â¿Harry? Pero si a ella no le gustaba Harry, de hecho era en la persona en la que menos se imaginarÃ­a fijarse, primero Malfoy que Harry.  
  
-Â¿Enserio? Te juro que nunca me lo pude haber imaginado.  
  
- SÃ­ Ron asÃ­ es, pero no se porque me gusta.  
  
-Â¡Que padre, mis mejores amigos juntos! Â¿Quieres que llegue a ser tu novio?  
  
- SÃ­, me gustarÃ­a- dijo la chica en un tono algo serio -, pero no serÃ­a algo muy posible.  
  
- De eso yo me encargo... A ver Â¿QuÃ© tanto sabes de los chicos?  
  
- No lo sÃ©.  
  
- Te enseÃ±arÃ©... Â¿Sabes besar?...  
  
- Â¿QuÃ©? Â¿QuÃ© tÃ© pasa, te haz vuelto loco?- dijo y en ese momento se puso de pie.  
  
- No pero simplemente fue una pequeÃ±a pregunta.  
  
- Bien, pues la verdad no sÃ©.  
  
- Â¿PodrÃ­amos practicar?... Eso solamente si quieres Â¿Eh?... SerÃ­a simplemente en plan de amigos... De buenos amigos que somos... - la chica estaba boquiabierta, uno de sus mejores amigos, le ofreciÃ³ enseÃ±arla... A Â¿Besar?... Momento, ni siquiera el mismo habÃ­a besado a una chica en su vida... O al menos eso creÃ­a.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© tÃ© pasa? Tu nunca haz besado a nadie en tu vida.  
  
- De hecho sÃ­, y si no me Crees, allÃ¡ tÃº, es tu problema- en ese momento recordÃ³ aquella vez en la que estaban en primer aÃ±o, cuando aÃºn no eran amigos, estaban en la clase del profesor Flitwik, Ã©l le habÃ­a dicho que se creÃ­a muy inteligente, ademÃ¡s de eso le habÃ­a dicho que era una pesadilla, era el momento ideal para vengarse... Aunque de hecho habÃ­an pasado ya cuatro aÃ±os.  
  
- De acuerdo... Hazlo tÃº si te crees tan inteligente- dijo en un tono de voz burlÃ³n.  
  
- No me crees Â¿Verdad?  
  
- De hecho... No, realmente no te creo.  
  
- SÃ­ no me crees, le podemos preguntar a Harry.  
  
-Â¿A Harry? Â¿PorquÃ© a Ã©l?  
  
-Â¿Quieres saber?  
  
- De preferencia.  
  
- Es que Ã©l sabe que soy el mejor besando del mundo, o al menos de Hogwarts.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ©? Â¡Â¿Besaste a... a...Harry?... No puede ser... simplemente no... no... no te creo- Hermione, parecÃ­a aterrada, no sabÃ­a que pensar de sus amigos, habÃ­an tenido un indicio de relaciÃ³n homosexual, era tan extraÃ±o pensar en ellos dos juntos.  
  
- Ja, deberÃ­as ver tu cara- y el chico se echÃ³ a reÃ­r como un soberano idiota.  
  
-Â¿Te estÃ¡s burlando de mÃ­?- dijo Hermione llevÃ¡ndose las manos a la cintura, aunque no tenÃ­a sentido hacer esa pregunta, era obvio que se estaba burlando de ella, pero aÃºn asÃ­ ella tambiÃ©n se estaba burlando de Ã©l, no le habÃ­a dicho la verdad sobre quien le gustaba, y lo del beso, bueno... era simplemente para ver que cara ponÃ­a, Ron estaba sumergido en su risa, que tal parecÃ­a como si se fuera a asfixiar, estaba totalmente rojo, era difÃ­cil distinguir entre su cabello, su frente y sus orejas.  
  
- SÃ­, me estoy burlando de ti- dijo el chico interrumpiendo un momento su risa.  
  
- Y lo del... Â¿Beso?  
  
- Ahh... Â¿Eso?- dijo, en ese momento su ataque de risa se termino.  
  
Hermione, seguÃ­a parada al frente de su sillÃ³n, y Ron, el cual estaba sentado en el sillÃ³n en el que Harry aÃºn estaba dormido, se levanto, y se fue a parar a una distancia considerable de Hermione.  
  
- VerÃ¡s, todo aquel ritual del beso no es nada complicado, simplemente dÃ©jate llevar por el momento, algo importante es que el hombre tiene que tomar la iniciativa, aunque siendo Harry, lo mas seguro es que tu tengas que tomar la iniciativa, de preferencia debes tener los ojos cerrados, asÃ­ se usa, de vez en cuando puedes abrir los ojos para ver como es que el chico, esta reaccionando, no es nada complicado... VerÃ¡s.  
  
En ese momento Ron jalÃ³ a Hermione por la cintura, la acerco a su cuerpo, la verdad es que Hermione se sentÃ­a como en un sueÃ±o, de pronto, Ron comenzÃ³ a acercar su cara a la de Hermione, no sabÃ­a como reaccionar, de pronto vio su cara mas cerca, en ese momento le hubiera gustado desvanecerse, justo cuando estaban a una distancia de aproximadamente 10 centÃ­metros... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... ya no se podÃ­a resistir... 4... 3... 2... en ese momento sus bocas chocaron, ella la tenÃ­a perfectamente cerrada, los ojos bien abiertos, el "beso" la habÃ­a tomado por sorpresa, y Ron no, Hermione sentÃ­a como la lengua de Ron batallaba para entrar en la boca de Hermione, Hermione sentÃ­a como Ron la estaba babeando, la legua de Ron logrÃ³ entrar a la boca de Hermione, la verdad no era una experiencia tan mala, le comenzÃ³ a gustar, y se dio por vencida, sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear, era una sensaciÃ³n divertida, aunque en un principio estaba totalmente rÃ­gida, paso sus brazos por el cuello de Ron, de pronto recordÃ³ que en las pelÃ­culas muggles, las chicas que eran besadas la primera vez levantaban la pierna, sÃ­ lo hizo, esa escena era tan patÃ©tica, que de verdad daba risa, sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con el cabello de Ron, abriÃ³ los ojos tal y como le habÃ­a dicho Ron que lo hiciera, de pronto se llevÃ³ una muy mala impresiÃ³n, que la verdad no fue nada buena.  
  
Estaba besando a una persona que no era Ron... era... era Harry Potter, decidiÃ³ que era mejor cerrar los ojos, como le habÃ­a que dado la duda, abriÃ³ de nuevo los ojos y allÃ­ estaba Ron, tal y como en un principio, eso le tranquilizÃ³, cerrÃ³ los ojos de nuevo, y continÃºo dejÃ¡ndose llevar por el momento, abriÃ³ de nuevo los ojos pero en esta ocasiÃ³n no era ni Ron, ni Harry, era... el maldito de Malfoy.  
  
Hermione, reaccionÃ³, y se separÃ³ de Ã©l, era tan desagradable.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­?- dijo Hermione, estaba confundida  
  
- Lo logrÃ©, la sangra sucia cayÃ³ en mis garras.  
  
- Te hice una pregunta, Â¡Contesta!  
  
- PociÃ³n multijugos, sabes perfectamente para que sirve Â¿No?- dijo Malfoy en tono burlÃ³n y comenzÃ³ a reÃ­rse como loco, su risa era aterradora...  
  
- Hermione... Hermione. Â¿Que hacemos con ella?- era la voz de Ron.  
  
- Vamos a despertarla.  
  
- Hermione... ya despierta.  
  
- Anda, esta a punto de amanecer, y si nos ven aquÃ­ van a creer que nos escapamos anoche- en ese momento la chica despertÃ³, parecÃ­a aturdida.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© paso? Â¡Ron! Â¡Harry! Ay que bueno que el sueÃ±o ya acabo.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© soÃ±aste?  
  
- No, nada Harry, ya paso. Â¿EstÃ¡n bien?  
  
- SÃ­ solo que un poco cansados.  
  
- Ay Ron, perdÃ³n. Harry, perdÃ³nenme, por favor.  
  
- Claro, no te preocupes.  
  
- Pero mejor vÃ¡monos.  
  
Hermione se levantÃ³, y los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios.  
  
Cuando Hermione, llegÃ³ a su dormitorio, se acostÃ³ en su cama, se tapo con las cobijas, y comenzÃ³ a recordar el sueÃ±o, era algo tan extraÃ±o, habÃ­a dicho que le gustaba Harry, pero sin embargo no le gustaba, habÃ­a aceptado un beso de Ron, que terminÃ³ siendo Malfoy, todo era tan extraÃ±o, no parecÃ­a tener nada de cordura, se estaba volviendo completamente loca.  
  
En ese momento Crooshanks, saltÃ³ sobre de ella.  
  
- Crooshanks, esto ha sido tan raro, ha sido una noche muy larga y rara, me estoy volviendo loca, completamente loca- el gato se hecho junto a ella, al lado de su brazo, se llevÃ³ la mano a los labios, ese beso habÃ­a sido tan real. 


	3. Emociones encontradas

Emociones encontradas  
  
  
  
El hecho del sueÃ±o de Hermione, la habÃ­a dejado alterada, cuando veÃ­a a Ron, sentÃ­a como una extraÃ±a sensaciÃ³n de mariposas en el estomago. TambiÃ©n le pasaba algo extraÃ±o cada vez que veÃ­a a Harry, sentÃ­a como si de verdad le gustara.  
  
Lo mÃ¡s raro del caso le pasaba cada vez que veÃ­a a Malfoy, sentÃ­a aÃºn mÃ¡s odio que nunca en su vida, era como si ahora, no solo le cayera mal y lo odiara, si no que sentÃ­a una especie de repulsiÃ³n hacÃ­a Ã©l.  
  
HabÃ­an pasado ya dos semanas desde el sueÃ±o y del interrogatorio.  
  
Cierto dÃ­a en el gran comedor durante la hora del desayuno, Ginny y Hermione estaban hablando, Ron que estaba a unos pocos lugares de distancia, estaba escuchando la platica entre las dos chicas, lo mejor era que ninguna de las dos se habÃ­a percatado de eso.  
  
-... te lo juro Ginny, no sÃ© que hacer, cada vez que veo a ambos me siento mal, quizÃ¡ serÃ­a bueno decirles la verdad...  
  
- Mira, Hermione, deja de atormentarte, fue tan solo un simple sueÃ±o...  
  
- SÃ­, un sueÃ±o... Un simple sueÃ±o... Â¡Que fue tan real!... Y que ahora no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza- le dijo Hermione que parecÃ­a sentirse mal consigo misma.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© es lo que quieres decir?... Â¿QuÃ©?... Oh, no... No me lo creo, Â¿Te gusto el sueÃ±o?  
  
- A decir verdad... No... o Â¿SÃ­?... Ay no sÃ©... Creo que SÃ­, si me gusto.  
  
- Estas diciendo que... que... A ver Â¿Te hubiera gustado que fuera verdad?  
  
- Mmm... sÃ­, algo asÃ­.  
  
-Â¡Â¿Te gusta mi hermano?!- preguntÃ³ Ginny excitada.  
  
- No, bueno, no lo sÃ©... es que no se que pensar.  
  
-Â¡Yo si sÃ©!... Â¡Yo si sÃ©!... Â¡Te gusta! Y Â¡Tu a Ã©l!- chillÃ³ la niÃ±a.  
  
En ese momento, Ron que estaba algo lejos de ellas, se fue de espaldas... se callÃ³ de la silla, Harry que en ese momento estaba entrando al gran comedor, se quedÃ³ sorprendido al ver a Hermione en el suelo.  
  
Hermione y Ginny, se percataron del asunto al igual que otros tantos de la mesa de Gryffindor, que se comenzaron a reÃ­r de Ron, Hermione se parÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente de su lugar y corriÃ³ al lado de Ron.  
  
-Â¡Ron! Â¡Ron! Â¿QuÃ© te paso? Â¿EstÃ¡s bien?- exclamo Hermione cuando llegÃ³ a su lado, lo Ãºnico que pudo notar era que estaba tan rojo como un tomate.  
  
- Como podrÃ¡s notar... Me caÃ­, y no es agradable estar aquÃ­ en el suelo.  
  
-Â¿Te ayudo?- dijo Harry, que habÃ­a llegado al lado de Ron.  
  
- SÃ­, te lo agradecerÃ­a infinitamente- Harry, ayudo a levantar a Ron, una vez que ya el chico estaba de nuevo incorporado, Harry hizo la pregunta menos esperada.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© te caÃ­ste?  
  
- Por un susto- contestÃ³ Ron en un tono un poco cortante.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© tipo de susto?- preguntÃ³ Hermione intrigada.  
  
- Uno que de verdad me tomÃ³ por sorpresa.  
  
- Pero Â¿QuÃ© susto?- preguntÃ³ Harry.  
  
- Luego te digo.  
  
- De acuerdo, veo que no confÃ­as en mÃ­, me voy... y por cierto Â¡Gracias por considerarme tu amiga y confiar en mÃ­!- dijo Hermione que parecÃ­a enfadada... mas bien estaba enfadada, se dio la media vuelta y se fue a sentar al lado de Ginny.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© le pasa?- preguntÃ³ Harry.  
  
- Es una historia muy larga... vaya que lo es.  
  
-Â¿Me vas a contar?  
  
- Claro que sÃ­, solo ahorita no.  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione continuaba molesta y Ginny parecÃ­a sentirse culpable.  
  
- Ay Hermione... y si escucho.  
  
- No me importa, no me importa lo que pase en su vida, no me importan esos dos niÃ±os tontos que creÃ­a que eran mis amigos.  
  
- Hermione, no te enojes, no vale la pena, no te pongas asÃ­.  
  
- Pero Â¿PorquÃ© no? Â¿eh? Â¿QuÃ© es lo que tengo que hacer ahora? No sÃ© que es lo que me estÃ¡ pasando, no sÃ© que sentir, ni que pensar. Â¡Quisiera no ser yo! Â¡No quiero vivir asÃ­!- en ese momento se le comenzaron a salir unas lÃ¡grimas, tenÃ­a un aspecto muy triste- SerÃ¡ mejor que me vaya, las clases estÃ¡n a punto de comenzar- aunque realmente ese dÃ­a no habÃ­a clases, eso dejo extraÃ±ada a Ginny, Hermione, se levanto de su lugar y se fue directamente a la torre de Gyffindor.  
  
ContinÃºo llorando durante el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, su llanto era silencioso, lleno de coraje, confusiÃ³n, se sentÃ­a tan mal.  
  
Â¿Acaso Ginny tenÃ­a razÃ³n? Â¿Le gustaba de verdad Ron?  
  
Cuando llego a la torre de Gryffindor Parvarati Patil y Lavander Brown iban saliendo a travÃ©s del retrato de la seÃ±ora gorda, platicando alegremente y riendo como viles tontas, al ver a Hermione su risa se terminÃ³. Hermione, paso por el retrato tÃ©cnicamente arroyÃ¡ndolas a su paso, al entrar se percatÃ³ de una presencia poco agradable en su paso, era Colin Creevey, un fan de Harry.  
  
- Hermione, Hermione- para su desgracia habÃ­a notado su presencia- Â¡Hola!- no solo habÃ­a notado su presencia, si no tambiÃ©n sus lÃ¡grimas- Â¿QuÃ© te paso?  
  
- Nada Â¿QuÃ© querÃ­as?- dijo Hermione en tono cortante.  
  
- Ahh, solo querÃ­a darte estas fotos, pense que serÃ­a bueno que tuvieras unas fotos de tus amigos y tuyas juntos- extendiÃ³ su mano con las fotos y se las entrego a Hermione.  
  
- Gracias, adiÃ³s- tomo las fotos y se fue directo al dormitorio de chicas.  
  
Cuando llegÃ³ allÃ­, no habÃ­a absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera Crooshanks, pero aÃºn asÃ­, mejor para ella, se tiro en su cama observo las fotos, y la hicieron llorar aun mÃ¡s, estaban los tres juntos abrazados, afuera de las Tres Escobas en la ultima visita a Hogmeade, otra era de Ron con Harry en el anden 9 y 3/4, otra era de Ron, una de Harry, una de Hermione, tambiÃ©n habÃ­a otra en la que estaban Ron y Hermione juntos, Ron tenÃ­a el brazo a travÃ©s del cuello de Hermione como si la estuviera ahorcando, esa habÃ­a sido el dÃ­a de Halloween, se veÃ­an divertidas, puesto que todas tenÃ­an movimiento, y en todas estaban totalmente sonrientes.  
  
La ultima foto en particular la hacÃ­a sentir mÃ¡s triste que nada.  
  
Â¿De verdad le gustaba Ron? O Â¿QuÃ© era lo que realmente sentÃ­a?, su mente estaba totalmente en desorden, no estaba pensando con claridad, tenÃ­a que hacerlo, tenia que encontrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ron.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y que no se les haga muy patÃ©tico.  
  
PerdÃ³n si les he fallado en la cuestiÃ³n del humor, prometo recompensarlo.  
  
Saludos:  
  
Ericka 


	4. Una muy larga historia.

Una muy larga historia.  
  
QuizÃ¡ para Harry ese pleito no fue algo muy novedoso, de hecho se le hizo algo cotidiano, aunque en realidad no habÃ­an peleado de esa manera, al menos desde que habÃ­a comenzado el curso aquel aÃ±o.  
  
Ron, no estaba en lo absoluto molesto, de hecho parecÃ­a estar mÃ¡s pensativo que nunca, estaba completamente confundido.  
  
Y Hermione... bueno... ella vaya que estaba confundida.  
  
- Maldita sea, porque las cosas tienen que ser de esta manera, porque no puedo ser una niÃ±a, o mas bien bruja, al cien por cien normal- se dijo para si misma Hermione.  
  
Continuaba en el dormitorio observando una y otra vez las fotos que le habÃ­a obsequiado Colin, eran aproximadamente las 2 o 3 de la tarde, todo el tiempo, al menos desde que habÃ­a salido del gran comedor habÃ­a estado llorando y pensando en lo que le habÃ­a dicho Ginny, pero ya estaba harta de estar en ese estado, si no dejaba de llorar la tendrÃ­an que mandar con uno de esos mÃ©dicos que los muggles suelen llamarles psicÃ³logos, que aparentemente te ayudaban a no estar triste y a superar tus traumas, aunque generalmente te dejan peor que en un principio, pero segÃºn te servia de algo... como para sacarte el dinero, diciÃ©ndote dos palabras.  
  
Se levantÃ³, se vio al espejo, y se dijo a si misma.  
  
- Â¿Sabes Hermione? Lo que tienes que hacer para empezar es dejar de llorar y de lamentarte por algo que ni siquiera haz hecho -, tenÃ­a los ojos extraordinariamente hinchados de tanto llorar, su abundante cabello era un total caso perdido, estaba enredado y enmaraÃ±ado, su cara estaba muy pÃ¡lida- e intentar arreglarte un poco, y por supuesto sonreÃ­r.  
  
De su baÃºl saco, una pequeÃ±a cajita que tenÃ­a muchas cosas, sobres, fotos, aretes, un collar de oro, adornos muggles para peinarse, una cÃ¡mara fotogrÃ¡fica muggle, un walkman que por supuesto que no servÃ­a en Hogwarts, pero Hermione le habÃ­a hecho un hechizo y captaba estaciones de radio del mundo mÃ¡gico, revistas, tanto del mundo mÃ¡gico (Bruja adolescente, CorazÃ³n de Bruja Teen.), como del mundo muggle (Teen, COSMOgirl), un libro y otras tantas cosas.  
  
Saco un listÃ³n para amararse el cabello, se hizo una coleta, sacÃ³ una de las revistas muggles y comenzÃ³ a buscar la secciÃ³n en las que las lectoras mandan sus cartas con sus dudas e inquietudes, cuando la encontrÃ³ se detuvo en una duda que estaba con la firma de "Bruja".  
  
La comenzÃ³ a leer y decÃ­a:  
  
Â¿Es normal que uno de tus mejores amigos se ponga celoso de otro chico al que le gustas?  
  
R= Mira Bruja eso no es extraÃ±o, muchas veces los amigos se sienten celosos, por el hecho de que llegan a creer que los vas a cambiar por otras personas. Por otra parte sÃ­ puede ser raro, ya que si en otras ocasiones ya habÃ­a dado muestra de celos Â¡Cuidado!, eso significa que puede que haya otro tipo interÃ©s de esa persona hacia tÃ­, lo que te recomiendo es que observes mÃ¡s como se porta contigo, eso te puede ayudar.  
  
- SÃ­, ya entendÃ­, pero no me ha servido de nada- dijo Hermione cerrando la revista- porquerÃ­as- su Ã¡nimo parecÃ­a estar mejor.  
  
Mientras tanto Ron, estaba esperando a Harry que regresara de una de esas extraÃ±as reuniones con Dumbledore, estaba en la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor jugando una partida de ajedrez mÃ¡gico con Seamus que le habÃ­a ganado ya 3 veces, definitivamente Ron no estaba concentrado, era el mejor jugador de ajedrez mÃ¡gico de Hogwarts, su cerebro estaba vagando en la supuesta atracciÃ³n hacÃ­a Hermione que Ãºltimamente... al menos desde el baile de Navidad se habÃ­a hecho un poco mÃ¡s obvia.  
  
-Â¿Le gustare a Hermione?- pensaba- es algo tan extraÃ±o, ella esta enamorada de Krum, nunca se fijarÃ­a en mÃ­... pero lo que le estaba diciendo a Ginny Â¿CuÃ¡l sueÃ±o? Â¡Me tiene que decir!.  
  
Al igual que a Hermione se le habÃ­a pasado rÃ¡pido el tiempo, era ya la hora de comer, Hermione aÃºn con su coleta, con los ojos un poco hinchados se decidiÃ³ a bajar a comer o al menos a tomar un jugo de calabaza porque tenÃ­a mucha sed, a pesar de ser Noviembre y de que el invierno estuviese cerca el dormitorio estaba un poco caliente, llegÃ³ a la sala comÃºn solo estaba unos cuantos alumnos, entre ellos Ron que estaba sentado en un sillÃ³n, al ver a Hermione, pareciÃ³ como si se sintiera intimidado con su presencia.  
  
- Hola- dijo Hermione, tal parecÃ­a como si nunca se hubieran saludado en su vida.  
  
- Hola- respondiÃ³ Ron en el mismo tono, aunque se puso un poco rojo.  
  
- Y bien...  
  
- Y bien Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
- Ron, ya me vas a decir sobre lo del susto o Â¿No?  
  
- No, por ahorita no, prefiero que asÃ­ se queden de momento las cosas.  
  
- Vale, pero de verdad me gustarÃ­a saber.  
  
- Lo sabrÃ¡s, te aseguro que lo sabrÃ¡s- cuando dijo eso Hermione se sentÃ³ a su lado y se quedaron allÃ­ sentados durante unos minutos sin decir nada y sin hacer nada, no sabÃ­an cuanto habÃ­an pasado de esa manera, pero de pronto entro Harry, y a suponer por la cara de Harry al verlos parecÃ­a como si les hubieran avisado que se muriÃ³ alguien, se acerco a ellos.  
  
-Â¿Les pasa algo?  
  
- No- respondieron al unÃ­sono.  
  
- Entonces supongo que podrÃ­amos bajar a comer Â¿No?  
  
- SÃ­- de nuevo respondieron al mismo tiempo, se pararon y los tres amigos salieron a travÃ©s del retrato y se encaminaron al gran comedor, Ron y Hermione iban caminando algo cerca, por momentos sus manos chocaban o se rozaban esto los hacÃ­a ruborizarse a ambos, era tan extraÃ±o, ninguno de los tres entendÃ­a bien lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Llegaron al gran comedor, comieron completamente en silencio, ese silencio los hacÃ­a sentirse incÃ³modos a los tres, pero sin embargo, ninguno era capaz de romperlo, termino la comida y los tres subieron a la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione se fue directamente a los dormitorios de chicas y Ron y Harry se quedaron en la sala comÃºn, Harry ya estaba hartÃ³ de tanto misterio, asÃ­ es que se decidiÃ³ a interrogar a Ron.  
  
- Ron...  
  
- Harry Â¡AyÃºdame! Te lo ruego.  
  
- SÃ­ tan solo supiera que es lo que te pasa, te ayudarÃ­a, sea lo que sea, no te negarÃ­a mi ayuda, por eso eres mi amigo Â¿No?  
  
- De acuerdo... recuerdas que te habÃ­a dicho que es una larga, muy larga historia, entonces me tienes que escuchar.  
  
- Es sobre Hermione Â¿Verdad?  
  
- No te lo puedo negar.  
  
- Sea lo que sea dime.  
  
- Recuerdas el dÃ­a que invite a Hermione a ir al baile de Navidad y me dijo que no.  
  
- Claro que me acuerdo.  
  
- Bueno, en un principio tenÃ­a pensado en invitar a Hermione, pero en realidad, no me atrevÃ­a, con la Ãºnica que me atrevÃ­ fue cuando Fleur estaba usando sus encantos con otro entonces he allÃ­ cuando las cosas se me hicieron fÃ¡ciles, pero no con Hermione, para mÃ­ no fue fÃ¡cil al enterarme que iba a ir con Krum tampoco se me hizo fÃ¡cil al verla ese dÃ­a, se veÃ­a tan... tan... linda... bueno, porque se habÃ­a arreglado, luego esa noche... cuando nos estabamos peleando, fue como si de pronto un encanto le hubiera caÃ­do encima, se veÃ­a tan bien peleando, como generalmente lo hacÃ­amos antes, sin embargo ese pleito fue totalmente diferente, estaba... bueno... enojado... mas bien cero que... que... estaba celoso.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
- SÃ­ Harry, estaba celoso de Krum, en ese momento no lo entendÃ­a de esa manera, simplemente creÃ­a que solo estaba enojado por que Krum era un rival tuyo en el torneo.  
  
- Una pregunta Â¿Alguna vez ya te habÃ­as sentido de esa manera?  
  
- Creo que sÃ­, una ocasiÃ³n fue cuando estabamos en segundo, con Lockhart, simplemente pense que era algo bobo, y considerÃ© tonto el hecho de que Hermione habÃ­a llenado su horario de corazones, y si creo que en otras tantas ocasiones.  
  
- Nunca te sentiste celoso con las notas que publicaba Rita Skeeter.  
  
- No para nada, es mÃ¡s te juro que me daban risa, tu con Hermione, ja Â¿QuiÃ©n se lo iba creer?  
  
-Â¿Malfoy?  
  
- Bueno si Ã©l, pero ese no cuenta al igual que los de Slytherin.  
  
- Y tu mamÃ¡.  
  
- SÃ­ mi mamÃ¡, pero de todos modos ella y sus rollos, se cree cualquier cosa que lee en "CorazÃ³n de Bruja".  
  
- SegÃºn creo... aunque no estoy seguro, y a mi modo de ver... Â¿Te gusta Hermione?- en ese momento Ron se sonrojo un poco.  
  
- No lo sÃ© -, su voz sonaba como en un tono nervioso- ya me habÃ­an hecho la misma pregunta, pero la verdad no lo creo posible.  
  
-Â¿Entonces? Â¿QuÃ© es lo que sientes por ella?  
  
- La quiero mucho, eso es todo- dijo Ron en un tono cortante.  
  
- Ay Ron, cuando vas a poder ser honesto contigo mismo.  
  
- Soy honesto conmigo mismo...  
  
- Pero no conmigo.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© quieres que te diga? Â¿QuÃ© me gusta Hermione?  
  
- Mas o menos era lo que pensaba escuchar.  
  
- Pues SÃ­, me gusta Â¿Â¡Ya!? Â¿Contento?  
  
- SÃ­ pero no te enojes.  
  
- Esta bien, ahora que ya lo sabes... Â¿Te vas a burlar de mÃ­?  
  
- Claro que no Â¿CÃ³mo crees?  
  
- Ah, y lo del susto, pues en la maÃ±ana Hermione y Ginny estaban hablando y Hermione dijo algo asÃ­ como... como que... que yo... que yo le gustaba- dijo Ron y se sonrojÃ³ -, tambiÃ©n dijo algo de un sueÃ±o, y que le hubiera gustado que fuera verdad.  
  
- Cielos y Â¿QuÃ© serÃ¡?  
  
- No lo sÃ©.  
  
Hermione continuaba en su dormitorio pensando en Ron.  
  
Harry y Ron seguÃ­an hablando sobre Hermione.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Espero que les guste este capitulo, porque a mÃ­ no me gusta del todo, ya sabemos que se gustan mutuamente, pero luego que va a pasar...  
  
Dejen Reveiws.  
  
Espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho.  
  
Saludos  
  
Ericka 


	5. Palabras acertadas, Sentimientos acerdad...

Palabras acertadas = Sentimientos acertados  
  
Hermione estaba tirada en su cama, tenÃ­a sus fotos que le habÃ­a dado Colin a su lado, toda la tarde las habÃ­a estado contemplando, solo que esta vez con un poco mÃ¡s de gusto, estaba viendo la foto en la que estaba ella con Ron que parecÃ­a estarla ahorcado, cuando en es momento entraron Lavander y Parvarati al dormitorio, Hermione al ver que entraron, intento guardar sus fotos, cosa que fue imposible ya que ellas se acercaron a ver que era lo que tenÃ­a Hermione en su cama y por supuesto ver que era lo que estaba contemplando, aunque metiÃ³ debajo de la almohada, la foto de Ron con ella.  
  
-Â¡Ay! Que lindas- dijo Lavander, parecÃ­a muy tonta.  
  
- Vaya que se llevan bien Â¿No?- dijo Parvarati mientras veÃ­a la foto en la que estaban en Hogsmeade.  
  
- SÃ­ eso creo.  
  
- Y Â¿Por quÃ© no estas con ellos?  
  
- Por nada sin importancia- Hermione tenÃ­a ganas de que ya se fueran, cuando paso algo que no fue de su total agrado.  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© es eso?- pregunto Lavander muy emocionada seÃ±alando la foto de debajo de la almohada.  
  
- No, nada.  
  
- A ver- dijo Parvarati acercÃ¡ndose un poco para ver mejor, lo que se encontrÃ³ era la foto en la que estaban Ron y Hermione juntos en el dÃ­a de Halloween.  
  
- No deja- pero ya era demasiado tarde, Parvarati y Lavander tenÃ­an la foto en sus manos.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© estabas viendo la foto y la escondiste eh?- dijo Parvarati que tenÃ­a la foto en las manos.  
  
- Es cosa que no les importa.  
  
- Bueno tal vez si nos importa- contesto Lavander.  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ© les importa tanto?  
  
- QuizÃ¡ porque estabas llorando- dijo Parvarati.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ©?... Â¿QuÃ© acaso me vieron?  
  
- SÃ­, en la maÃ±ana pasaste a nuestro lado llorando- dijo Lavander.  
  
- Eso no tiene importancia Â¿De acuerdo?  
  
- SÃ­ tu dices que no tiene importancia, de acuerdo, te creemos, pero todo tiene relaciÃ³n- dijo Lavander dÃ¡ndose un tono de importancia que resultaba enfadoso.  
  
-Â¿SegÃºn tÃº que es lo que tiene relaciÃ³n?  
  
- VerÃ¡s... son muchos detalles- dijo Parvarati.  
  
- Entre ello la pelea de hoy en la maÃ±ana entre Ron y tÃº- continuo Lavander.  
  
- La actitud de ambos a la hora de la comida.  
  
-Â¿QuiÃ©n les dijo todo eso?  
  
- Lo del desayuno, no los dijo Seamus- dijo Lavander.  
  
- Y lo de la hora de la comida, nosotras lo observamos.  
  
- Te vimos llorar.  
  
- Y ahora te encontramos viendo la foto de Ron contigo.  
  
- Lo que nos lleva a suponer...  
  
- Que estas...  
  
- Â¡Enamorada de Ron!- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Â¿Enamorada de Ron?- dijo Hermione.  
  
- SÃ­- de nuevo contestaron ambas a la vez.  
  
- Claro que no... yo no estoy enamorada de Ron... Ã©l es tan... es tan... es bueno... es muy... muy... tonto, no me podrÃ­a gustar nunca, de hecho me gusta otra persona.  
  
- Ah, sÃ­ Â¿QuiÃ©n?- dijo Parvarati intrigada.  
  
- Mmm, todo mundo sabe.  
  
- Â¿Krum?- dijo Lavander  
  
- SÃ­, Ã©l me gusta.  
  
- Claro que no, Â¿A quiÃ©n quieres engaÃ±ar?  
  
- Mira, al menos dice Padma, que en el baile de Navidad del aÃ±o pasado Ron no te quitaba la mirada de encima, yo tambiÃ©n me di cuenta de eso- dijo Parvarati.  
  
- Luego lo del pleito esa misma noche  
  
- Lo que nos lleva a suponer que a Ã©l si es seguro que le gustas.  
  
- Y mucho mÃ¡s de lo que te puedas imaginar.  
  
- Se le nota a leguas, le parezca a quien le parezca- dijo Lavander.  
  
- No es cierto, yo no le gusto- dijo Hermione, aunque en realidad todo lo que pasaba por su mente tenÃ­a tanta cordura que era tal como una teorÃ­a cientÃ­fica 100% posible de comprobar, ya no habÃ­a ninguna duda, a Ã©l le gustaba ella y a ella Ã©l.  
  
- Como quieras Hermione, en esta vida no todo son libros  
  
- TÃº sabes piÃ©nsalo, vÃ¡monos Lavander- salieron del dormitorio.  
  
Hermione ya no estaba confundida, ya sabÃ­a que era lo que exactamente sentÃ­a por Ron, y tambiÃ©n era mas que obvio que Ron sentÃ­a algo muy parecido.  
  
Estaba aÃºn en su cama, se puso de pies y se decidiÃ³ a ir a buscar a Ron, saliÃ³ del dormitorio, y una vez estando en las escaleras escucho un par de voces conocidas en la entrada de las escaleras, eran Ron y Harry, Hermione se quedÃ³ parada en un escalÃ³n.  
  
- Bien, toma la capa invisible y la supuesta carta, recuerda que nadie te tiene que ver, con cuidado y suerte Ron, y si te la encuentras... ya sabes que hacer.  
  
- Harry, tengo miedo Â¿CÃ³mo piensas que lo vaya a tomar?  
  
- No tengo ni la menor idea, pero lo que sÃ­ estoy seguro es de que no por es que no nos va a dejar de hablar por algo como esto.  
  
- Esta bien Harry, allÃ¡ voy, voy a afrontar mi realidad- en ese momento se comenzaron a oÃ­r los pasos de Ron que subÃ­an las escaleras.  
  
Hermione se quedo parada en el mismo lugar que en un principio, cuando escucho los pasos mÃ¡s cerca se regreso directo al dormitorio, cerro la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, se tiro de nuevo en su cama y se hizo como si estuviera dormida.  
  
Se abriÃ³ de nuevo la puerta del dormitorio, entro Ron, aunque parecÃ­a que no habÃ­a entrado absolutamente nadie, era obvio que traÃ­a la capa invisible de Harry.  
  
Ron se quedÃ³ parado, estaba totalmente nervioso, no tenÃ­a ni idea de que hacer observÃ³ a Hermione como si nunca la hubiera visto dormida, la tal como si fuera la gran maravilla, era extraÃ±o, como se sentÃ­a Ron, caminÃ³ hacÃ­a la cama de Hermione con la carta en la mano, confiado en que aparentemente Hermione, estaba dormida, se quitÃ³ la capa de Harry, se sentÃ³ en la cama, vio las fotos, tapo la foto en la que estaban los tres juntos le tapÃ³ la cara a Harry y soltÃ³ un gran suspiro, volteo a ver a Hermione y comenzÃ³ a hablar.  
  
- Ay Hermione, te juro que nunca pensÃ© sentirme asÃ­- dijo Ron, su voz sonaba muy dulce- Â¿Sabes?... Te quiero... no solo como amiga, te vez... te vez... tan linda... asÃ­ simplemente dormida, me encanta como te vez- de repente Ron estiro su mano y la paso por el cabello de Hermione, ella sentÃ­a como si se le fuera a salir el corazÃ³n, tenÃ­a muchas ganas de "despertar" y decirle a Ron que ella se sentÃ­a exactamente igual que Ã©l  
  
Ron estaba aÃºn sentado en la cama de Hermione, tomo la carta y dijo:  
  
- TÃº eres mi Ãºltima esperanza, tu me vas a ayudar, voy a ganar a la mujer de mi vida o voy a perder a mÃ­ mejor amiga Â¡Suerte!- tomo la foto en la que estaban los dos juntos el dÃ­a de Halloween, se recostÃ³ un momento al lado de Hermione- desearÃ­a detener el tiempo para quedarme asÃ­ a tu lado, pero por el momento no se puede, asÃ­ es que mejor me voy- tomo la capa de Harry y caminÃ³ en direcciÃ³n a la puerta, se tapo con la capa antes de abrir y en el mismo momento en el que abriÃ³ Hermione se sentÃ³ en su cama.  
  
- Ron... sÃ© perfectamente que estas allÃ­, gracias por tus palabras, espero que un dÃ­a descubra un hechizo para detener el tiempo, para quedarme a tÃº lado y muchas gracias por la carta- Ron estaba atÃ³nito, Hermione lo habÃ­a escuchado, se sentÃ­a fatal- No te preocupes, creo que siento lo mismo por ti... Yo tambiÃ©n... tambiÃ©n... Te... Te... TequieroRon- lo dijo tan rÃ¡pido que no se le entendiÃ³ muy bien, Ron en su interior estaba dando gritos de alegrÃ­a por lo que le habÃ­a dicho Hermione.  
  
- Yo tambiÃ©n te quiero Herm- abriÃ³ la puerta y saliÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente del dormitorio de chicas, al llegar a la sala comÃºn, tenÃ­a una combinaciÃ³n entre alegrÃ­a, nervios, estaba emocionado, Harry, al igual que Ron parecÃ­a nervioso, era difÃ­cil identificar quien era el mÃ¡s nervioso.  
  
-Â¡Me voy a morir, Harry!- parecÃ­a muy triste, tal y como si no supiera que Hermione sentÃ­a lo mismo por Ã©l.  
  
- No Ron, no digas eso.  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo pretendes que no diga eso?- contestÃ³ Ron en un tono irritado, Ã©l pensÃ³ Wow Â¡QuÃ© bien actuÃ³!  
  
- Ten fe, quizÃ¡ eso te podrÃ­a servir de algo.  
  
- No Harry, no va a funcionar.  
  
-Â¿Entonces?  
  
- Es que... es que... me dijo... me dijo...  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© te dijo?  
  
- QUE TAMBIÃ‰N ME QUIERE.  
  
-Â¿Enserio?  
  
- SÃ­, te lo juro, me dijo que tambiÃ©n me querÃ­a, entonces tengo esperanzas...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
ContinuarÃ¡.  
  
Espero que les guste este capitulo, pero Â¿QuÃ© creen?...  
  
Para variar no me gusto, espero que a ustedes si les guste.  
  
En realidad no sÃ© si soy inconforme, pero la verdad es que este Fic, no me ha gustado, es mas no se porque lo escribo, pero creo que lo Ãºnico que me alegra es que puedo decir que hice algo por mÃ­ misma.  
  
Saludos.  
  
Ericka 


	6. Sensatez y Sentimientos

Sensatez y sentimientos  
  
-¿Te dijo que te quería?  
  
- Eso dijo.  
  
-¿Le crees?  
  
- Claro que le creo, estoy completamente seguro.  
  
Harry y Ron continuaron hablando y pensando en como reaccionaría Hermione, Hermione estaba en el dormitorio de chicas leyendo la carta, en ese momento entraron Parvarati, Lavander al dormitorio, ya era hora de dormir eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche, para ellas ya era tarde, generalmente se subían a dormir a las 10 o antes, y como en esa misma tarde notaron que Hermione estaba haciendo algo nada fuera de lo común... estaba leyendo... pero no era un libro... era... era una carta, regularmente Hermione era discreta para asuntos como ese, pero en esa ocasión no le importo en lo más mínimo.  
  
-¿Es de Ron?- preguntó Lavander a Parvarati en un tono de voz muy bajo aparentemente para que Hermione no se diera cuenta.  
  
- Sí es de él- contestó Hermione- ¡Gracias!  
  
-¿Gracias?- preguntaron ambas chicas.  
  
- Sí, gracias... ustedes me hicieron entender lo que sentía- dijo Hermione.  
  
- De nada es un placer, espero que Padma no se enoje- dijo Lavander, parecía muy idiota.  
  
- Lavander... Padma no tiene porque enojarse, de todos modos a ella no le gustaba Ron- contesto en un tono poco molesto Parvarati.  
  
- Ah, bueno.  
  
- Sí me permiten, me tengo que ir allá abajo a ver si está Ron, necesito hablar con él.  
  
- Adiós Hermione ¡Suerte!  
  
- ¡Suerte! Y buenas noches.  
  
- Sí hasta mañana.  
  
Hermione salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a la sala común, y efectivamente tal y como lo suponía allí estaban Ron y Harry hablando, estaban sentados en el lugar de costumbre; en la sala común aún había unos cuantos estudiantes, pero ya muchos parecían tener intenciones de irse a dormir. Hermione se acerco a donde estaban sus amigos, se desplomo en el sillón en el que estaban sentados los dos amigos.  
  
-¡Hola! Buenas Noches- los saludo Hermione, con un tono muy alegre.  
  
- Hola Hermione, vaya ya saliste de tu escondite- dijo Harry.  
  
- Es que debes saber que ya era necesario, ¿No lo crees?- dijo Ron, por alguna extraña razón la voz de Ron daba a notar que estaba nervioso.  
  
- Exacto Ron, eso es lo que tenía que hacer, y bien, pues aquí estoy.  
  
- Genial, y ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?- preguntó Ron- ¿Qué tal si vamos por alguna aventura como las que acostumbrábamos?  
  
- No Ron. Mas bien que van a hacer esta noche, porque ya me voy a dormir- contesto Harry, era claro que Harry tenía intenciones de dejarlos solos.  
  
- No Harry, ¿Qué tal si vamos a asaltar Honeydukes?- propuso Ron.  
  
- No Ron, la verdad es que estoy cansado, y creo que tu no, ni Hermione o ¿Sí?  
  
- No Harry, yo no tengo sueño- contestó Hermione.  
  
- Entonces te puedes quedar con Ron.  
  
- Sí Harry y tu te puedes ir al infierno- dijo Harry entre dientes, Hermione lo escucho, pero no dijo nada, no quería arruinar la noche, que prometía ser muy larga, empezando por todo lo que tenía que hablar con Ron.  
  
- Sí Harry, de todos modos no tengo sueño, solo imagina que me la pase dormida un muy buen rato, entonces, no tengo nada de sueño, ¿Y tu Ron?  
  
- Tampoco tengo sueño- lo que tenía era una cara que le decía a Harry ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ EN LAS GARRAS DE ESTA MUJER!, el estado de Ron era difícil de describir, era en una combinación entre emoción, nerviosismo, alegría y tristeza.  
  
- Bueno si es así, buenas noches- dijo Harry- ¡Hasta mañana!- soltó un gran bostezo, al levantarse le dijo a su amigo ¡Suerte! entre dientes, para que no escuchara Hermione.  
  
- Buenas noches Harry- dijeron Hermione y Ron al unísono, generalmente esa situación le chocaba a ambos, pero no dijeron nada, Harry se fue al dormitorio de chicos y ambos se quedaron casi solos, porque aún había unos estudiantes de otros grados pero ya no había muchos.  
  
Por un momento no dijeron nada, simplemente se quedaron viendo como el fuego que ardía, poco a poco se apagaba, tal como si dijera que era hora de ir a la cama.  
  
- Ron... ¡Gracias por la carta!  
  
- ¿Eh?... ah... sí... de nada- Ron estaba casi tan nervioso tal como si le fueran a decir que lo iban a meter a Azkaban de por vida.  
  
- Nunca te creí que fueras capaz de escribir algo así.  
  
- Ni yo- en realidad esa carta no había sido totalmente inspiración de Ron, la carta, era una mezcla entre canciones muggles modernas, otras tantas eran canciones viejas, ideas de Ginny, Parvarati, Lavander, Harry, de unas revistas muggles que le había prestado Hermione a Ginny, también ayudo Neville y nada menos que también de Viktor Krum, que le había mandado una carta a Ron diciéndole que se había dado cuenta de que Hermione le gustaba y que aparentemente ella sentía lo mismo.  
  
- Aunque déjame decirte que me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras en persona.  
  
-¿De que hablas?... Te dije que te quería, además escuchaste toda esa sarta de babosadas que dije cuando creía que estabas dormida.  
  
- Sí, pero no es lo mismo Ron... ¿Sabes a que fue a lo que baje?  
  
- No lo sé.  
  
- Bajé a hablar contigo, a darte la esperanza que le pediste a la carta, a darte la suerte que te deseo Harry- dijo Hermione y pensó Y quizá también vine a cumplir mi sueño, pero sin Harry y sin Malfoy.  
  
- Bien pues habla- dijo Ron.  
  
- De acuerdo, verás, durante el cuarto año te comencé a considerar como justamente un amigo eso hasta entes de que Harry y tú desesperadamente habían intentado conseguir pareja para las fechas del Baile de Navidad, fue allí cuando comencé a verte en una luz diferente. Me tenías realmente impresionada aquella noche, cuando dijiste  
  
" Hermione, Neville tiene razón: tú eres una chica … " ¿Sabes que fue lo que pensé?  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Ron que estaba muy atento a lo que decía Hermione.  
  
- Bien las felicidades Sherlock, diez puntos mas para Gryffindor y gracias por notarme y haberme hecho sentido bien y sobretodo con un atractivo como el de un perro rabioso.  
  
-¿Enserio?  
  
- Sí, realmente me hizo daño, pero esto me hizo pensar por qué había sido tan molestada y yo finalmente había terminé concluyendo que eras más que solamente un amigo mío.  
  
-¿Te hice sentir mal?... Me hubieras dicho... ¡Perdón!  
  
- No, eso no es todo, cállate y escucha, no te lo dije porque no hubiera valido la pena, simplemente hubiera servido para que nos hubiéramos peleado muy fuerte y si te perdono.  
  
- Pero no entiendo.  
  
- Eso no es todo, mira, desde luego al principio pensé no había ninguna maldita manera de que podrías sentir lo mismo que yo, y sobre todo de esa manera, era simple, estaba en una batalla constante con mis sentimientos, no podía negar, que había encontrado algo en ti, pero aún así esta Viktor.  
  
- Entonces estabas confundida.  
  
- Sí precisamente estaba confundida. Eras un ser tan quisquilloso no soy ninguna gárgola, pero no soy ningún óleo tampoco...  
  
-¿De que hablas?, eres... eres... bueno... eres muy linda.  
  
- Eso no importa ¿Puedo seguir?  
  
- Sí claro.  
  
- Bueno, esto era hacia el final del baile de Navidad en esa noche fue en la que comprendí que le podría interesar de aquella manera, que ni me lo imaginaba.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
- Ay Ronnie, y todavía preguntas.  
  
- Esta bien, admito que desde esa noche fue en la que comenzaste a interesarme no solo como amiga.  
  
- Entonces ya entendí... mira... También me agradaba el hecho que fuéras tan celos celoso con respecto a Viktor.  
  
- En ese momento yo también estaba confundido, no sabía si esta enojado de que salieras con Viktor o que simplemente me molestaba el hecho de que nuestra mejor amiga hubiera hecho amistad con uno de los competidores de la prueba.  
  
- Entonces ahora es cuando entiendo, podía ver la lucha interna grabada sobre tu cara siempre Viktor era mencionado. Él era uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch en el mundo, también uno tus héroes...  
  
- Sí, lo admito, lo idolatraba, pero...  
  
-¿Quieres callarte y escucharme?  
  
- Esta bien.  
  
- Al mismo tiempo él lo había hecho claramente obvio que él estaba interesado en mí.  
  
- Tengo que admitir que eso si me molestó, pero te digo que no sabía porque.  
  
- Ron...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡¡Cállate!!  
  
- De acuerdo, sigue hablando.  
  
- Me encantaba tu celosía hacía Viktor, entonces saboreé cada momento de ello. Pero yo siempre era golpeada por un golpe siempre fuerte cada vez que Fleur Delacour estaba alrededor.  
  
-¡Ella me gustaba porque era una veela!- alegó Ron.  
  
-¡Cállate! ¿¡Qué no entiendes!?  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien.  
  
- Me encantaba la manera en la que eras celoso, pero lo que más odié fue cuando sentí la misma emoción. Me enfurecía en la manera en que la mirabas. Siempre tenías una mirada tan silenciosa sobre tu cara, una mirada que, no importa cuantas veces te cache que me estaba mirando fijamente en la clase - por las palabras de Hermione Ron se puso muy rojo.  
  
- Entonces ¿Te dabas cuenta?  
  
- Claro que me daba cuenta, y no era la única que se daba cuenta, pero lo que menos me gusta era que nunca aparecía la misma expresión sobre tu cara cuando me mirabas y mirabas a Fleur. Supuse que me estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones, pense, que sin haber tenido una relación simplemente que este era el fracaso de nuestra relación que no existía ni existe.  
  
- Y que te hace pensar que no va a existir.  
  
- Ron, Estoy hablando ¿Puedo terminar?  
  
- Sí, adelante.  
  
- Fue hasta hoy en la mañana cuando entendí que me querías, pero no del modo intenso en el que yo creía. Tengo 15 años, aún soy muy inocente, aún creo en el amor verdadero y con la carta y con esta plática... creo... creo que... que lo puedo encontrar en ti, pero la cuestión es que no sé si me permitas encontrarlo en ti.  
  
Después de eso ambos se quedaron callados, la sala común estaba totalmente en silencio y vacía, solo estaban los dos, sentados juntos Hermione instintivamente recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron, él soltó un suspiro y se levantó, Hermione por un momento creía que le había molestado el hecho de que hubiera hecho eso.  
  
Ron caminó un momento alrededor de los sillones y de la mesa que estaba en el centro, se paro enfrente de Hermione, se puso de rodillas, apoyo sus brazos en las piernas de Hermione, y la vio fijamente a los ojos.  
  
- Ahora, me toca hablar a mí, mira, sé que por el momento para los dos es difícil, lo que pasa es difícil, en realidad, sé que no es fácil, entender todo lo que esta pasando, es difícil pensar que todo va a ser muy fácil, lo único que te pido es que me des una oportunidad de conocernos no en la manera en la que nos conocemos ya, si no que nos podríamos conocer como...  
  
- Como seres humanos con sentimientos, como adolescentes en lucha con las hormonas, en lucha contra la verdad generalmente argumentando que es mentira.  
  
- Exacto, de esa manera... Hermione, ¿Me concederías una cita en Hogsmeade la próxima semana?  
  
- Sí la próxima semana.  
  
Sin haberse dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo paso, ya eran casi las 2 de la madrugada, la sala común ya estaba totalmente vacía, Hermione estaba cansada de haber estado llorando, Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione, se quedaron allí simplemente sin hablar, Hermione bostezó, y se recostó en las piernas de Ron, obviamente Ron no puso objeción, se puso a quitarle los mechones de cabello de la cara, y se quedó dormida, Ron al igual que ella estaba cansado, y también se quedó dormido.  
  
Hermione, despertó a la mañana siguiente aproximadamente a las seis, porque estaba amaneciendo, pensó que no les iría bien quedarse allí, así es que despertó a Ron, que pensó lo mismo, ambos estaban cansados.  
  
- Bueno, Ron, gracias.  
  
-¿Gracias?  
  
- Sí  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
- Por haberme hecho pasar una noche tan feliz- en ese momento Hermione le dio un gran abrazo, al cual respondí Ron de buena manera, Hermione no se había dado cuenta, pero él tenía la espalda muy ancha, y eso le hacía sentirse protegida, Ron la separo de ella y se la quedó viendo, la acerco de nuevo a él y le dio un beso muy dulce en la frente, Hermione se sonrojo mucho.  
  
- Bueno, ahorita nos vemos para ir a desayunar- dijo finalmente Hermione.  
  
- Sí ahorita le aviso a Harry.  
  
Hermione estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando se dio la media vuelta y sin pensarlo le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, Ron quedo completamente sorprendido, Hermione subió rápidamente las escaleras, mientras dejaba a Ron atrás Ron se toco los labios, nunca le habían dado un beso en la boca, aunque no fuera tan bueno... era el primero, de hecho para Hermione también era el primero... que quería contar.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Espero que este capitulo les guste, por que a mí milagrosamente me gusto, la verdad creo que este es el menos peor que he escrito :-p, espero los reviews  
  
Saludos  
  
Ericka 


	7. ¿Otro Baile de navidad?

Â¿Otro baile de Navidad?  
  
Harry estaba al tanto de todo lo que habÃ­a pasado esa noche, e incluso supo por parte de Ron lo del beso de Hermione, al igual que Ginny.  
  
La Ãºltima semana de clase del trimestre comenzÃ³ con total normalidad.  
  
El trato de Hermione a Ron, habÃ­a cambiado e igual el trato de Ron hacia ella.  
  
Cuando se comenzÃ³ a acercar mÃ¡s el dÃ­a en que serÃ­a la cita, Ron estaba muy nervioso, pero tambiÃ©n estaba muy irritable con cualquiera que no fuera Hermione o Harry, termino enojado con Neville, con Ginny, estaba a punto de gritarle a la profesora Mc. Gonagall, pero gracias a Hermione se contuvo. Aunque se enojaba mucho con Harry, intentaba contenerse, no querÃ­a terminar peleado con Ã©l... con quien si termino peleado fue con Malfoy.  
  
Era la hora de cuidados de criaturas mÃ¡gicas, iban rumbo a la cabaÃ±a de Hagrid, aunque no estaba allÃ­ les seguÃ­an dando clases, como generalmente era costumbre de Malfoy iba pavoneÃ¡ndose, y dÃ¡ndose sus tÃ­picos aires de grandeza, Hermione estaba caminando al lado de Ron y Harry iba un poco mÃ¡s adelante, era asÃ­ cuando estaban los tres juntos porque Harry le decÃ­a a Ron:  
  
- No quiero ser el mal tercio, mejor me voy con alguien mÃ¡s o bien me voy adelante o atrÃ¡s de ustedes- esto hacÃ­a que Ron se enojara demasiado, le daba ganas de soltarle un buen golpe, pero se contenÃ­a, porque pasara lo que pasara con Hermione tendÃ­a el apoyo de su amigo.  
  
Malfoy estaba con Pansy Parkinson, que morÃ­a por Ã©l, y las otras tontitas de Slytherin, cuando paso por el lado de Hermione, se le ocurriÃ³ abrir la boca.  
  
- AquÃ­ esta... la Ãºnica... la magnÃ­fica... diva... no olvidemos amiga de Potter y de los pobres... la inigualable... Hermione Granger... por cierto mi preferida... la sangre sucia... - dijo Malfoy, y como si estuviera haciendo una gracia todas las de Slytherin la veÃ­an como con cara de Â¡Que lindo!, a Malfoy, le encantaba ser el centro de atenciÃ³n, pero aÃºn asÃ­ un dÃ­a tendÃ­a que dejar de sentirse asÃ­, y a Ron, le pareciÃ³ un muy buen dÃ­a para que se le acabara el encanto, no le habÃ­a agradado en lo mÃ¡s mÃ­nimo lo que le habÃ­a dicho a Hermione, estaba rojo como un tomate, al parecer a Harry tampoco le habÃ­a parecido.  
  
- CÃ¡llate idiota, deja en paz a Hermione- dijo Ron que estaba muy molesto.  
  
- A Â¿SÃ­? Â¿Me tengo que callar? Â¿Y quien dice?- dijo Malfoy en tono sarcÃ¡stico y burlÃ³n.  
  
- Yo.  
  
- Deja de perder el tiempo Weasley, no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos por la sangre sucia... o Â¿QuÃ©? Â¿No me digas?... si es lo que pienso... Hermione no sÃ³lo es sangre sucia, si no tambiÃ©n es una mujer fatal, que feo... - antes de que Malfoy pudiera acabar Ron se acerco a Ã©l y le dio un gran golpe en la nariz, que le comenzÃ³ a sangrar mucho, no era extraÃ±o que le sangrara de aquella manera ya que a Ron le habÃ­a dolido mucho la mano.  
  
- Potter, a ver si controlas a tu amigo y por lo que creo a tu ex novia- Harry tenÃ­a ganas de hacer exactamente lo mismo que habÃ­a hecho Ron, pero era mejor que no, porque si no le hubiera dado cuerda a Malfoy para que siguiera hablando.  
  
En realidad Hermione, nunca habÃ­a entendido porque a Ron le molestaba tanto que le dijeran "Sangre Sucia", en realidad a ella no le importaba eso, estaba tan acostumbrada que Malfoy la llamara asÃ­ que no le importaba en lo mÃ¡s mÃ­nimo.  
  
- Te juro que a la otra lo mato- dijo Ron que se estaba sobando la mano.  
  
-Â¿Sabes Ron? No te ensucies las manos por tan poca cosa- le dijo Hermione en tono tranquilizador, Harry se acerco a ellos.  
  
-Â¡Lastima que no lo podemos retar a un duelo!... Â¡Se espanta!- dijo Harry, los tres continuaron su camino hacia la cabaÃ±a de Hagrid, en toda la clase Malfoy no les quito la mirada de encima, al final de la clase se acerco a Hermione, tanto como Harry y Ron estaban pendientes de que no le hiciera nada.  
  
- Mi estimada Hermione Â¿Ya tienes pareja?- pregunto Malfoy en tono sarcÃ¡stico- No creo que consigas... por lo mismo que estas muy fea, y en este momento no esta Krum, para que haga sus tÃ­picas obras de caridad.  
  
- No le hace falta, asÃ­ es que mejor vete, y no esta fea- le contesto Ron.  
  
-Â¿Para quÃ©?- dijeron Harry y Hermione  
  
- Para un baile de Navidad es necesario... Â¿QuÃ© no sabÃ­an?- contesto Malfoy y se fue con su par de amigos estÃºpidos que ahora mÃ¡s que nunca parecÃ­an sus guardaespaldas.  
  
-Â¿Otro baile de Navidad?- pregunto Ron extraÃ±ado y viendo a Malfoy a lo lejos con despecho y con ira.  
  
-Â¿Alguien sabe algo de esto?- pregunto Harry igual de extraÃ±ado que Ron  
  
- No, pero tal vez puede tener razÃ³n, generalmente los de Slytherin se enteran antes de las cosas- dijo Hermione, continuaron su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor y allÃ­ estaban todos los alumnos viendo el anuncio que habÃ­an pegado.  
  
Se les informa a todos los alumnos que nuestro seÃ±or director Albus Dumbledore ha aprobado hacer un baile de Navidad debido a la cantidad de alumnos que han confirmado que se quedaran con motivo de las fiestas navideÃ±as.  
  
TambiÃ©n se les informa que todos los alumnos desde primer aÃ±o hasta sÃ©ptimo podrÃ¡n asistir al baile.  
  
Queda por mÃ¡s recordarles que a pesar de que tienen permitido ir al baile, los alumnos de primero y segundo no tienen autorizado visitar Hogmeade.  
  
Para los alumnos que se van a ir con sus familias les recordamos que el tren que los llevarÃ¡ a Kings Cross, sale el domingo a las 10 a.m.  
  
Â¡Felices fiestas!  
  
Minerva Mc. Gonagall  
  
Directora adjunta  
  
-Â¡Perfecto!- dijo Harry en tono sarcÃ¡stico- Â¿En donde voy a conseguir pareja?  
  
- Yo igual- dijo Ron, en ese momento Hermione hizo como que habÃ­a tosido como diciendo Holaaaa Â¡AquÃ­ estoy!  
  
- Puede ser mÃ¡s fÃ¡cil que consigas pareja este aÃ±o Harry.  
  
- No lo creo Hermione- dijo Harry.  
  
- Para mÃ­ si va a ser fÃ¡cil encontrar pareja... - dijo Ron, que fue interrumpido por Hermione.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© Harry te va a prestar a Hedwig?- dijo Hermione en un tono nervioso.  
  
- No  
  
-Â¿Entonces?  
  
- Voy a ir contigo, pero tu tienes que invitarme.  
  
- Ja y Â¿Piensas que lo voy a hacer?  
  
- Â¿Por quÃ© no? SerÃ­a bueno escucharte hacerlo.  
  
- Esta bien... Ron... Ronnie, es cierto, tÃº eres un chico, no me habÃ­a dado cuenta, vaya que soy observadora- dijo Hermione, Harry estaba conteniÃ©ndose para no reÃ­rse de todo lo que estaba diciendo Hermione- Â¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?  
  
- SÃ­, sÃ­ quiero ir contigo al baile, pero deja de burlarte de mÃ­.  
  
- Esta bien, solo porque me caes bien.  
  
- Oye Hermione, te falto decirle que tambiÃ©n te gusta- dijo Harry y en ese momento se comenzÃ³ a reÃ­r como idiota, Ron y Hermione solamente lo veÃ­an como si no lo conocieran.  
  
Faltaba un dÃ­a para ir a Hogsmeade, era el viernes por la noche, eso hacia ponerse muy nerviosa a Hermione, tendrÃ­a que usar la pociÃ³n alaciadora para su cabello, una pociÃ³n limpiadora de dientes y anticaries muy eficiente por si las dudas, un buen perfume, se iba a pintar las uÃ±as de una manera que combinara con su ropa, obviamente tenÃ­a que elegir el look ideal para sorprender a Ron.  
  
QuizÃ¡ Ron estaba en una situaciÃ³n algo parecida, pero para Ã©l era mucho mÃ¡s fÃ¡cil, simplemente se tendrÃ­a que "peinar", era una suerte que no tuviera el cabello como Harry, porque si no eso si serÃ­a un gran problema, tendrÃ­a que usar una buena lociÃ³n y tendrÃ­a que vestirse de una manera en la que Hermione dijera Â¡Que Chico!.  
  
Hermione le pidiÃ³ ayuda a Ginny, que encantada le ayudÃ³, pero antes de ir a ayudar a Hermione se toparon con Harry.  
  
- Bien chicas, tengo que hacerles una pregunta- dijo Harry en un tono angustiado.  
  
-Â¿Respecto a que Harry?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Les digo, pero si me contestan las dos...  
  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Ginny- apÃºrate, tenemos cosas que hacer.  
  
- Esta bien... Â¿Estoy muy feo?- ambas chicas se comenzaron a reÃ­r, era obvio que Harry no era feo, sus ojos eran de un color verde brillante, su cabello negro, hacÃ­a que se vieran mejor, aunque en realidad no se podÃ­a peinar, era asÃ­ como estaba de moda en el mundo muggle, aunque no era tan alto como Ron, tenÃ­a remedio, tan solo tenÃ­a 15 aÃ±os...  
  
- No- respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Es que no he conseguido pareja... ya se lo he pedido a Cho y de nuevo me ha dicho que no, Parvarati y tambiÃ©n me dijo que no, Lavander tambiÃ©n tiene pareja, tu vas a ir con Ron- dijo seÃ±alando a Hermione- y tÃº vas a ir con Neville.  
  
- No voy a ir con Neville- dijo Ginny, en ese momento Harry abriÃ³ los ojos de par en par- Â¿Ginny, quieres ir conmigo al baile?- obviamente Ginny dijo que sÃ­. 


	8. ¿Nervioso?... No... ¿Y tu?... Mucho

Â¿Nervioso?... No y Â¿Tu?... Mucho  
  
LlegÃ³ el dÃ­a de la ansiada cita.  
  
Bajaron a desayunar como si nada, pero lo que todos no pudieron dejar de notar era que Hermione se habÃ­a arreglado tal como si ese dÃ­a fuera el baile.  
  
Ron no pudo dejar de notar que se veÃ­a muy bien cuando se acerco a saludarla, no le saliÃ³ ninguna palabra de su boca a Hermione no parecÃ­a molestarle el asunto, se acerco a Ã©l y le dio un beso en la mejilla, eso dejo en un estado peor a Ron.  
  
Antes de partir a Hogsmeade Ron se acerco a Hermione que estaba con Ginny.  
  
- Hermione, nos vemos en Las Tres Escobas a las doce... Â¿De acuerdo?  
  
- SÃ­, allÃ­ nos vemos.  
  
Ron se fue con Harry, Seamus, Dean y Neville, todos venÃ­an dÃ¡ndole ideas a Ron para "conquistar" a Hermione mÃ¡s fÃ¡cil.  
  
Hermione con Ginny, Parvarati, Lavander y Padma que la iban aconsejando en de cÃ³mo tenÃ­a que comportarse.  
  
Cuando dieron las doce, Ron estaba esperando a Hermione en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, Hermione solo siguiÃ³ un consejo de los que las demÃ¡s le habÃ­an dado, llegÃ³ diez minutos tarde, a Ron no le parecÃ­a molestarle la situaciÃ³n.  
  
- Hola- dijo Hermione- Â¿Entramos?- Ron hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y como un buen caballero le abriÃ³, la puerta y le cediÃ³ el paso a la chica, ella estaba encantada con la actitud de Ron, y no solo con su actitud, tambiÃ©n estaba encanta en la manera en la que la veÃ­a, y como se veÃ­a Ã©l.  
  
Se fueron a sentar en una mesa que estaba un poco alejada de todas las demÃ¡s, una vez estando sentados, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, a juzgar por el aspecto de Hermione estaba muy nerviosa...  
  
-Â¿Nervioso?- le preguntÃ³ Hermione a Ron.  
  
- No y Â¿TÃº?  
  
- Mucho- dijo Hermione y sonriÃ³ de una manera nerviosa, se acercaba la seÃ±ora Rosamerta a la mesa en la que se encontraban los dos.  
  
- Hola chicos... Â¿QuÃ© quieren tomar?- dijo la seÃ±ora Rosamerta con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
- Yo quiero una cerveza de mantequilla- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Y Â¿TÃº? Â¿QuÃ© quieres?  
  
- Lo mismo, por favor- contestÃ³ Ron.  
  
- En un momento se las traigo- se dio la media vuelta y se dirigiÃ³ a la barra.  
  
De nuevo los dos chicos se quedaron callados, era un silencio muy incomodo, ninguno de los dos se atrevÃ­a a romperlo, era extraÃ±a la manera en la que se comportaban, no era la primera vez en la que estaban solos los dos, pero si era la primera vez que tenÃ­an una cita juntos.  
  
- Hermione... te tengo que decir... que... que...  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© Ron?  
  
- Que te vez muy... muy linda.  
  
- Gracias Ron, yo tambiÃ©n debo de admitir que tu no te vez nada mal- esto hizo sonrojar a Ron mÃ¡s de lo que ya estaba, en ese momento llego la seÃ±ora Rosamerta con las cervezas de mantequilla.  
  
Ron tomÃ³ su tarro y lo levantÃ³.  
  
- Por nosotros- dijo y se empinÃ³ la bebida, Hermione lo imitÃ³.  
  
-Â¿Sabes Ron? Nunca creÃ­ terminar en una situaciÃ³n de estas contigo, es extraÃ±o para mÃ­ pensar en todo lo que sentimos...  
  
- Para mÃ­ lo mÃ¡s extraÃ±o es que tÃº me llegaras a querer.  
  
-Â¿Y que te hizo pensar eso?  
  
- El hecho de que hayas ido con Krum al baile de Navidad y que te haya invitado a Bulgaria...  
  
-Â¡Pero no aceptÃ©!- dijo la chica que parecÃ­a estar disgustada, ambos chicos continuaron platicando y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, Hermione no entendÃ­a si era el efecto de haber bebido tanto, aunque la cerveza de mantequilla no era fuerte se comenzÃ³ a sentir un poco mal y a decir por el aspecto de Ron, estaba mas o menos igual.  
  
- Hermione... Â¿Alguna vez te habÃ­a dicho que...?  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© Ron?- en ese momento Ron, se parÃ³ de su lugar y se fue a sentar justo al lado de Hermione, ese hecho hizo que se pusiera nerviosa, no sabÃ­a porque veÃ­a a Ron aÃºn mÃ¡s atractivo que cuando llegaron.  
  
- Es que tÃº deberÃ­as de saber... de saber... bueno... que... que yo nunca he besado a nadie en mi vida- ese hecho parecÃ­a incomodar a Ron, quizÃ¡ pensaba que Hermione habÃ­a besado a Viktor mil veces o algo por el estilo.  
  
- SÃ­ Ron, lo sÃ©- dijo Hermione con mucha naturalidad- Tu tambiÃ©n tienes que saber algo...  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© es?  
  
- Que estamos igual- la noticia le cayo a Ron como un balde de agua frÃ­a, Hermione se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada.  
  
-Â¡Hermione! Quiero que me des mi primer beso bien dado, no como el que me diste Â¡Quiero que me lo des tÃº! La Ãºnica que he amado y espero amar.  
  
-Â¡Ron! Â¡CÃ¡llate! Â¡Estas haciendo el ridÃ­culo! Â¡No sabes lo que estas diciendo!  
  
-Â¡Claro que lo sÃ©! Â¡Nunca he estado mÃ¡s seguro de lo que digo!  
  
- OlvÃ­dalo, no quiero, no te voy a dar ningÃºn maldito beso.  
  
- Me lo vas a dar... quieras o no.  
  
- Estas loco... olvÃ­dalo... NO.  
  
-Â¿No me lo vas a dar?  
  
- No  
  
- Esta bien- en ese momento Ron se comenzÃ³ a acercar a Hermione y Hermione tenÃ­a ganas de hacer exactamente lo mismo, pero realmente no querÃ­a que eso pasara en su primera cita entre ellos, si aquella vez le habÃ­a dado el beso, fue simplemente porque siguiÃ³ un impulso. Una vez que Ron ya estaba muy cerca, Hermione girÃ³ la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Eso es todo lo que vas a obtener de mÃ­- dijo Hermione, obviamente esta respuesta no dejo a Ron muy conforme.  
  
-Â¿Herm... No me quieres?  
  
- Claro que te quiero, por eso estoy aquÃ­.  
  
- No me lo estas demostrando, eres igual de frÃ­a que siempre.  
  
- No es cierto- dijo Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron.  
  
- SÃ­ no me quieres besar... esta bien dime la verdad... pero de todos modos me gustas tal y como eres, no me importa lo demÃ¡s, me gusta tal y como eres.  
  
- Tu tambiÃ©n, pero no nos tenemos que basar en lo que hacen los demÃ¡s.  
  
- Yo no sÃ© que es lo que hacen... Yo quiero que me beses.  
  
- No Ron, olvÃ­dalo, no lo voy a hacer- a Ron se le comenzaron a salir las lÃ¡grimas, a Hermione se le hizo tierno, pero no por ese echo no dejaba de ser patÃ©tico, tenÃ­a ganas de besar a Ron, pero su mente le decÃ­a que no, no supo que hacer.  
  
- Te quiero Hermione.  
  
- Yo tambiÃ©n...  
  
-Â¡Pero no de la manera en la que yo te quiero a ti!  
  
- Mira Ron, aÃºn eres mi amigo, y no por esta "cita" vamos a echar a perder esta amistad.  
  
- No me importa, lo que si me importa es que tu serÃ¡s la Ãºnica mujer de mi vida.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© te pasa?- era obvio y simple lo que tenÃ­a Ron... Â¡Estaba Ebrio!, no exageradamente, pero se le habÃ­a pasado un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
- Yo si se que me pasa... Â¿Quieres ser mi novia?- gritÃ³ Ron a los cuatro vientos incluso muchas personas los voltearon a ver, pero quizÃ¡ eso no era lo que mas le importaba, Ron estaba como si nada y Hermione estaba totalmente roja- Â¡Contesta!  
  
- SÃ­ Ron si quiero- dijo Hermione como si lo que le hubiera dicho fuera una broma.  
  
- Entonces ahora que ya eres mi novia... Â¡BÃ©same! Â¡BÃ©same!... - Ron continÃºo gritando, a Hermione le molesto ese hecho, se levantÃ³ de su asiento y le dio una cachetada a Ron... eso le hizo entrar un poco en razÃ³n, Hermione se sentÃ³ en el lugar que estaba justamente al lado de Ron.  
  
- Lo siento, pero yo quiero que tu me beses- aunque ese golpe habÃ­a sido muy duro, a Ron pareciÃ³ no afectarle mucho.  
  
-Â¡CÃ¡llate! Te lo ruego.  
  
- Me voy a callar si me das un beso.  
  
Eso no cuesta mucho trabajo, ya lo hice una vez, no creo que sea la gran cosa- penso Hermione, se acerco a Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a pesar de lo que habÃ­a pensado.  
  
- AsÃ­ no, en la boca- dijo Ron despuÃ©s del beso.  
  
- De acuerdo, pero quiero que te calles- Hermione recordÃ³ aquel sÃ¡bado de una semana antes, simplemente le dio un beso a Ron en la boca- eso es todo lo que vas a obtener de mÃ­, Weasley abusador.  
  
- Nada mal, Granger, ahora, nos vamos.  
  
- SÃ­, ya vÃ¡monos- los sentimientos de Hermione eran un verdadero caos, estaba confundida, molesta, pero a la vez estaba feliz y emocionada.  
  
Salieron de las tres escobas y ninguno de los dos hablÃ³, fueron a Honeydukes compraron unos dulces, continuaron caminando sin aparente rumbo, eran aproximadamente las 5, y era hora de regresar al colegio, de camino se encontraron a Harry que comenzÃ³ a relatarles "La estÃºpida, pero fantÃ¡stica historia de los Gryffindors de 5Âº aÃ±o" (entiÃ©ndese Harry, Neville, Seamus y Dean) y su dÃ­a en Hogsmeade.  
  
Era la hora de la cena y Ron parecÃ­a estar mÃ¡s apenado que nunca por su estÃºpida actuaciÃ³n de esa noche, en lo que se podÃ­a decir de Hermione aun continuaba molesta, a Harry se le hizo extraÃ±a la forma en al que actuaban sus amigos, terminaron de cenar y subieron a la torre de Gryffindor, al llegar, Harry se sentÃ­a cansado y considerÃ³ prudente que era bueno dejar a sus amigos solos.  
  
- Hasta maÃ±ana chicos- dijo Harry y se fue al dormitorio de chicos.  
  
Una vez ya estando solos se decidieron a hablar... Â¡QuÃ© conveniente!... pero al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Ron, debo de admitir que...  
  
-Â¡PerdÃ³name!...  
  
-...simplemente creo que fue producto...  
  
-...no sÃ© que diablos me pasÃ³...  
  
-...pero no sÃ© que pensar...  
  
-...el haberte...  
  
-...no sabÃ­a que hacer...  
  
-...estaba de necio...  
  
-...lo de que querÃ­as que...  
  
-...el beso...  
  
-...yo tengo la culpa...  
  
-...si no me hubieras dado uno antes...  
  
-...hubiera sido diferente...  
  
-...ahora...  
  
-...eres mi novio- al decir eso ambos se quedaron callados, ambos estaban sentados en el sillÃ³n de costumbre, Ron se acercÃ³ a Hermione y pasÃ³ su brazo por los hombros de Hermione, la chica por alguna extraÃ±a razÃ³n se sentÃ­a muy protegida en los brazos de su amigo... ahora "novio".  
  
- Hermione, no quiero obligarte a nada, si no quieres no y ya, solo dÃ­melo, cualquiera que sea tu respuesta, yo te voy a apoyar... - antes de que el chico terminara de hablar Hermione lo interrumpiÃ³.  
  
- Claro que quiero ser tu novia, pero no en este momento, estoy confundida, sÃ© que te quiero, pero no sÃ© que es lo que quiero.  
  
- Te entiendo Herm, tendrÃ© que continuar haciendo la lucha para ganarme tu corazÃ³n- de dio un beso muy dulce en la frente y eso la hizo sentirse como si estuviera fuera de ella.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************** 


	9. El Bello y La Bestia

El Bello y La Bestia  
  
El dÃ­a de Navidad cada dÃ­a estaba mÃ¡s cerca, eso los hacÃ­a sentirse de alguna manera emocionados, los regalos, el baile... y lo que pudiera pasar.  
  
Ron no le habÃ­a insistido a Hermione sobre lo de aquella primera cita arruinada, Harry no tocaba el tema, sabÃ­a perfectamente lo que habÃ­a pasado, de alguna manera entendÃ­a que Ron se hubiera puesto de esa manera, ya que habÃ­a estado enamorado de Hermione casi desde que estaban en tercero (aunque no se habÃ­a dado cuenta), la actitud de Hermione tambiÃ©n la entendÃ­a, obviamente no era fÃ¡cil que uno de tus mejores amigos ahora fuera tu novio o Â¿SÃ­? En realidad el no querÃ­a enterarse, porque para eso tendrÃ­a que andar con Hermione y para ser realista nunca esa idea habÃ­a rodado por su cabeza.  
  
Hermione habÃ­a estado ordenando sus prioridades, sabÃ­a que Ron era su destino momentÃ¡neo, pero no eterno, sabÃ­a que a final de cuentas terminarÃ­a teniendo un romance o lo como se le pudiera llamar a esa relaciÃ³n afectiva con contacto fÃ­sico e intercambio de babas.  
  
Era un dÃ­a antes del baile de Navidad, como ya era costumbre, Ginny le ayudaba a Hermione a arreglarse, Hermione le habÃ­a pedido de regalo de Navidad a sus padres un poco de ropa muggle y dinero para poder comprarse una tÃºnica de gala nueva (que usarÃ­a esa misma noche) la cual habÃ­a pedido por lechuza a la revista de CorazÃ³n de Bruja Teen.  
  
- Ginny, Ginny, mira Â¿QuÃ© tal?- dijo Hermione mostrÃ¡ndole la nueva tÃºnica, que estaba tendida sobre la cama, era de un color azul elÃ©ctrico, son detalles rosas y dorados, la verdad es que se veÃ­a de un color muy padre.  
  
Ambas chicas se quedaron en el dormitorio haciendo pruebas de maquillaje y pintÃ¡ndose las uÃ±as y platicando sobre como habÃ­a sido la "cita" de Ron y Hermione y como le hubiera gustado que fuera esa ocasiÃ³n "especial".  
  
Harry y Ron estaban en la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor jugando snap explosivo, cuando de pronto y provocado por Ron saliÃ³ a flote su tema favorito de platica "Hermione: La amiga, la genio y la novia".  
  
-...mira Ron, no puedo estar de tu lado o del lado de ella, lo Ãºnico que te puedo decir es que maÃ±ana no te portes de esa manera.  
  
- Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla. Como sea Harry, de todos modos espero ser un poco mÃ¡s prudente, pasando a otra cosa... Â¿Conseguiste pareja?  
  
-Â¡Menuda suerte! Â¡No me lo hubieras recordado! No, no conseguÃ­ pareja, estoy mal, pero bien mal... YO EL FAMOSO HARRY POTTER... Â¡SIN PAREJA! Â¿Acaso no es horrible... tanto como yo?- exclamo Harry, Ron no podÃ­a opinar sobre el caso, nunca se habÃ­a puesto a analizar si Harry era guapo o no, de todos modos ni le interesaba, Ãºnicamente lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
La maÃ±ana siguiente la sala comÃºn era una especie de fiesta, habÃ­a muchos estudiantes, incluso muchos de los que se iban a ir a sus casas mandaron lechuzas urgentes para informar a su familia sobre la decisiÃ³n de quedarse en el castillo, nunca en los cinco aÃ±os que llevaban Harry y Ron en la escuela habÃ­a estado tan abarrotada por alumnos de primer aÃ±o ya que segÃºn declaraciones muy intimas de Hermione, para un alumno de primer aÃ±o es difÃ­cil pasar esas fechas alejados de los padres.  
  
Hermione bajo a la sala comÃºn con una serie de paquetes que daban suponer que eran los regalos, cuando se encontrÃ³ con Harry y Ron les aventÃ³ los paquetes sobre de ellos.  
  
- Ron, este es para ti, este, este, este otro... y este tambiÃ©n- le dijo al chico, eran paquetes de diferentes formas, tamaÃ±os, etc.- Â¡Ah! Y me falto lo mas importante... - Hermione se acerco a Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ron se sonrojo al igual que Hermione.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Ron tÃ­midamente.  
  
- Bueno y para ti Harry, es esto.  
  
- Gracias Herm.  
  
- Nada mejor para mi mejor amigo.  
  
Todos se pasaron un buen rato viendo sus regalos y planeando como era que Harry se divertirÃ­a sin pareja.  
  
Bajaron a desayunar, ya era muy tarde pero el gran comedor aun habÃ­a gente, Harry y Ron estaban muy entretenidos hablando de Quidditch.  
  
- Vamos a dar una vuelta quieren- sugiriÃ³ Hermione -, estoy aburrida.  
  
- EstÃ¡ bien, vamos, pero no te vayas a poner a gritar- dijo Harry intentando parecer gracioso, Hermione no tenÃ­a ni la menor idea de porque Ãºltimamente habÃ­a cambiado tanto Harry, generalmente se intentaba hacer le gracioso, entre otras tantas extraÃ±as actitudes.  
  
- Ay Harry, no te exaltes, por eso no consigues pareja- dijo Neville que estaba sentado a un lado de ellos.  
  
- No es gracioso ok...  
  
- Ya, ya, ya, parecen una especie de animales agresivos- dijo Hermione jalando del brazo a Harry que parecÃ­a estar a punto de estallar, no le agradaba la idea de no tener pareja, mucho menos le gustaba que Neville se lo viniera a recordar.  
  
- Mejor vÃ¡monos ya Â¿No?- dijo Ron intentando que no se pusieran a discutir Harry y Neville.  
  
- Esta bien. Â¡VÃ¡monos!- dijo Harry que de echaba furia por los ojos.  
  
Salieron a los terrenos y estuvieron caminando y arrojÃ¡ndose bolas de nieve, para intentar animar a Harry que parecÃ­a estar afectado por el hecho de no tener pareja.  
  
-Â¿Para que quieres una pareja?- dijo Ron.  
  
-Â¿SerÃ¡ para mandar un mensaje, seguramente?- contestÃ³ Harry sarcÃ¡sticamente.  
  
-Â¿O para intentarla besar a la fuerza?- dijo Hermione en el momento en el que arrojÃ³ una bola bastante grande de nieve hacÃ­a Ron quien enrojeciÃ³ mucho.  
  
-Â¿Yo que sÃ©, no es una de mis prioridades?- dijo Ron en el momento en el que Harry se tiraba encima de la nieve, Hermione y Harry abrieron los ojos de par en par y se quedaron viendo un momento como burlÃ¡ndose de Ron.  
  
Estuvieron allÃ­ simplemente tirados en la nieve imaginando que estarÃ­an haciendo si se hubieran ido a sus respectivas casas, con su familia.  
  
Cerca de las cinco de la tarde Hermione y Ginny se encontraron en la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor para arreglarse.  
  
- Mujeres- dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo en el que ambas chicas se subÃ­an al dormitorio.  
  
- Bueno Harry si fueras mujer te tardarÃ­as mas en peinar que Hermione...  
  
-Â¿Sabes algo Ron? Â¡CÃ¡llate! Se supone que es tu novia y ve como aun te bulas de su cabello... - Ron se quedÃ³ sin habla, no sabÃ­a que contestarle a Harry, de cierta manera tenÃ­a mucha razÃ³n.  
  
Jugaron ajedrez mÃ¡gico unas 6 veces Harry no estaba muy concentrado en el juego, y Ron le hacÃ­a Jaque Mate muy rÃ¡pido.  
  
Cerca de las siete se subieron a los dormitorios a ponerse un poco presentables.  
  
-Â¡Hemos terminado!- exclamo Hermione poniÃ©ndole una pociÃ³n de Star Witch Hair, especializada en ocasiones especiales a Ginny de le habÃ­a quedado brillando el cabello de una manera muy padre, Ginny ya las habÃ­a usado en una ocasiÃ³n durante el verano y Ron le habÃ­a dicho que parecÃ­a una Bruja CÃ³smica, esto obviamente no le habÃ­a agradado a Ginny para nada.  
  
Hermione traÃ­a su capa nueva con un vestido color rosa pÃ¡lido tal y como sus labios que brillaban de una manera muy especial.  
  
Ginny traÃ­a una capa de color morado, que hacÃ­a que se viera muy linda.  
  
Ambas chicas salieron del dormitorio a las siete y media, los chicos aun no estaban listos, salvo Neville que al ver a Ginny se callÃ³ del asiento; pocos minutos despuÃ©s Harry y Ron hicieron su entrada triunfal...  
  
Ron traÃ­a una capa azul rey que le sentaba bastante bien, pero la atenciÃ³n de Hermione no se fijo en Ã©l... si no en Harry, no traÃ­a lentes... eso lo hacÃ­a ver bastante raro, pero se veÃ­a mucho mejor que en otras ocasiones, su capa nueva hacÃ­a que sus ojos resaltarÃ¡n aun mÃ¡s que con la que le habÃ­a comprado la Sra. Weasley, su cabello no era nada novedoso en el, estaba alborotado, pero a la vez parecÃ­a peinado... cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de como Hermione estaba viendo a Harry, le dio un fuerte pisotÃ³n, aun mas fuerte de los que le metÃ­a Neville un aÃ±o antes en el baile pasado.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- Harry... - dijeron ambos sin importarles que Ron estuviera allÃ­, Ron se dio cuenta de aquel asunto que resultaba un poco incomodo para Ã©l.  
  
- Hermione, te vez muy linda... - dijo Ron que fue interrumpido por Harry.  
  
-Â¡Que va! Â¡Linda se queda corto!- dijo Harry y eso no le pareciÃ³ bien a Ron  
  
- Te vez hermosa- dijo Ron.  
  
- SerÃ­a mejor bajar ya, ya casi es hora- dijo Ginny con cierta risita nerviosa.  
  
Ron tomo por el brazo a Hermione de una manera muy posesiva, que en realidad no le agradaba en lo mas mÃ­nimo, Harry se quedÃ³ allÃ­ simplemente mirando como era que se alejaban aquel par de parejas.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Creo que el titulo no tiene mucho que ver con lo que se trata este capitulo, espero que les guste...  
  
Reviews, Por Favor, o si no lloro.  
  
Saludos.  
  
Gertie 


	10. Maldito Ron, maldito baile, maldita noch...

Maldito Ron, maldito baile, maldita noche, malditos sentimientos.  
  
Al salir de la torre de Gryffindor, los tres iban como si nada, Hermione se habÃ­a encargado de que Ron la soltara, ese hecho hacÃ­a molestar un poco a Ron.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© he hecho mal? Se preguntaba Ron, estaba como ido, mientras Harry y Hermione hablaban animadamente, junto con Ginny y Neville.  
  
- En serio Harry, te quedan mejor los lentes muggles de contacto- le decÃ­a Hermione.  
  
- Sobre todo hace resaltar que eres todo un galÃ¡n- dijo Ron con un cierto tono de amargura.  
  
- Vaya, creo que alguien esta celoso- murmuro Ginny, en el mismo momento en el que llegaron al vestÃ­bulo, en el ya habÃ­a muchos estudiantes de todos los aÃ±os.  
  
- Ginny Weasley, me las vas a pagar- murmuro Ron.  
  
Entraron al gran comedor, en esta ocasiÃ³n estaba poco menos arreglado que el aÃ±o anterior, habÃ­a mesas con capacidad para aproximadamente cuatro personas, habÃ­a otras tantas poco mas alejadas de todo y de todos que solo tenÃ­an capacidad para dos, obviamente en esta ocasiÃ³n Dumbledore habÃ­a pensado en las inquietudes de muchos.  
  
- Y bien... Â¿DÃ³nde nos vamos a sentar?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Creo que en una de estas mesas- sugiriÃ³ Ginny, seÃ±alando una de las que eran para cuatro personas.  
  
- Pero nosotros somos cinco- dijo Harry.  
  
- Es que Hermione y yo nos vamos a una de esas- dijo Ron, eso habÃ­a dejado a Hermione sin habla, de pronto tomo a Hermione por el brazo y la jalÃ³- VÃ¡monos.  
  
- No se vayan, por favor, hay que convivir- dijo Harry.  
  
- SÃ­ hay que convivir, pero hay que dejarles un poco a solas Â¿no?- dijo Neville.  
  
- Al rato regresamos Neville- dijo Hermione, Ron jalÃ³ a Hermione de manera posesiva, se dirigieron a la mesa para estar un poco a solas, al menos eso era lo que pretendÃ­a Ron.  
  
- Muy bien, creo que estamos mejor aquÃ­- dijo Ron, abriÃ©ndole la silla a Hermione para que se sentara.  
  
- Yo no lo creo.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
- Yo no creo estar mejor aquÃ­. Â¿QuÃ© te esta pasando Ronald?  
  
- Nada- dijo Ron acercÃ¡ndose un poco a Hermione y poniendo su mano sobre la suya.  
  
- Como no, que piensas que soy una pequeÃ±a niÃ±a ilusa y me trago cualquier cuento- exclamo Hermione alejÃ¡ndose de Ã©l.  
  
-Â¿Entonces quieres saber que es lo que me molesta?  
  
- SÃ­, eso es lo que quiero saber.  
  
- Bueno, es que me molesta en la manera en la que te estaba mirando Harry.  
  
- SÃ­ me estaba mirando asÃ­, fue porque no es normal verme como estoy arreglada, vamos hasta Neville y Seamus se me quedaron viendo...  
  
- Pero tu no los estabas viendo y tampoco les estabas diciendo lo guapo que se veÃ­an.  
  
- Mira si te parece bien si no me da igual, ahora deja de molestar si es que quieres que estemos juntos durante el baile- al parecer Ron lo entendiÃ³ muy bien porque no molesto a Hermione de nuevo.  
  
Se levantaron a bailar cuando el grupo invitado de la noche "Los Angeles de las Brujas" comenzaron a tocar una canciÃ³n poco romÃ¡ntica.  
  
-Â¿Sabes? Me agrada estar a tu lado- le dijo Ron a Hermione en la oreja.  
  
- A mi tambiÃ©n, en especial cuando no me estas molestando- era obvio que Hermione aun continuaba molesta con el asunto, siguieron bailando, justo en el momento en el que estaban tocando una canciÃ³n aun mas romÃ¡ntica, a Harry se le ocurriÃ³ la genial idea de acercarse y pedirle a su amigo que si le permitÃ­a a su pareja bailar con Ã©l.  
  
- Muy buenas noches amigos- dijo Harry en un tono muy serio- Â¿Ron? Me permitirÃ­as que esta linda dama baile conmigo- en ese momento Ron abriÃ³ los ojos de par en par, no le agradaba la idea, tampoco le agradaba en la manera que Hermione veÃ­a a Harry, en ese momento se acerco a Hermione y la beso a la fuerza, Hermione intentaba separarse, pero Ron estaba muy aferrado a ella, en el momento en el que se logrÃ³ separar de Ã©l, tenÃ­a lÃ¡grimas en los ojos, le dio una cachetada bastante dura que le dejo la cara tan roja como su cabello  
  
- Maldito Ron Â¡DÃ©jame en paz!- se dio la media vuelta y saliÃ³ por la directo al vestÃ­bulo- dijo conteniendo el llanto.  
  
SaliÃ³ del vestÃ­bulo en direcciÃ³n a los jardines, estaba bajando los escalones cuando se estrellÃ³ accidentalmente con la persona menos indicada... Malfoy.  
  
- AdemÃ¡s de sangre sucia, tambiÃ©n me saliste bruta- al parecer no se habÃ­a percatado el hecho de que Hermione estaba llorando... - tambiÃ©n me saliste chillona.  
  
- CÃ¡llate Malfoy, mejor vete a burlar de otra persona- era claro que Malfoy increÃ­blemente no tenÃ­a ganas de fastidiar a nadie, simplemente ignorÃ³ a Hermione y continuÃ³ su camino.  
  
Hermione se dirigiÃ³ directo a una banca en la que se desplomo y comenzÃ³ a llorar desconsolada, estaba decepcionada, de sus dos amigos mas que nada de Ron porque lo habÃ­a comenzado a querer aun mÃ¡s, todo por sus malditos celos, esos mismos por los que un aÃ±o antes habÃ­an discutido, esos mismos por los que no podÃ­a entablar una platica mencionando a Viktor porque si no ya le estaba reprochando algo.  
  
- Maldito baile, maldita noche, odio los bailes, odio esta noche, odio estar asÃ­, odio no poder ser normal, odio... - se reprochaba para si misma Hermione hasta que fue interrumpida.  
  
-Â¿Sabias que odiar es darle mucha importancia a las cosas que odias?- era Harry estaba parado al lado de la banca en la que Hermione, en ese momento ella levantÃ³ la mirada y se encontrÃ³ con los ojos verde brillante de Harry, Harry estirÃ³ la manga y le secÃ³ las lÃ¡grimas a Hermione- Â¿Me puedo sentar?  
  
- Claro Â¿por quÃ© no?  
  
- No te enojes Herm, sabes que Ron te quiere y esta celoso, no le hagas mucho caso...  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo no le voy a hacer caso? Me besÃ³ a la fuerza, me tuvo en el baile a su lado de una manera muy posesiva, era mas que claro que estaba celoso...  
  
-Â¿De que manera quieres que no se ponga celoso? Con una chica tan linda como tu a su lado- en ese momento Harry paso su brazo por los hombros de Hermione y la estrecho un poco contra su cuerpo, a Hermione no le pareciÃ³ mala la idea ya que esta muy triste y necesitaba un poco de apoyo.  
  
- Gracias por el cumplido, pero no es para tanto.  
  
- Claro que lo es, te vez hermosa esta noche- en ese momento Hermione levanto la mirada.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© quieres decir? No me veo hermosa, ni lo soy- en ese momento se separo de Harry, Ã©l la miro directamente a los ojos, tenÃ­a un mechÃ³n de cabello sobre ellos, estirÃ³ la mano y lo retirÃ³ dulcemente, ella no entendÃ­a porque hacÃ­a todas esas cosas, tambiÃ©n lo miro directo a los ojos, tenÃ­a que bajar la mirada o sabÃ­a perfectamente que iba a cometer una estupidez, de pronto todo se borrÃ³ de su mente, el comenzÃ³ a acercarse lentamente a ella que solo se limitÃ³ a cerrar los ojos, cuando de pronto todo aquello fue como un acto de magia, ella sintiÃ³ como el rozaba sus labios dulcemente contra los de ella era como si nada la atormentara, ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, pero en el instante en el que las neuronas intervinieron el encanto se terminÃ³.  
  
Ambos estaban conscientes de lo que acababa de pasar, no tenÃ­a explicaciÃ³n lÃ³gica, pero lo que si tenÃ­a era un efecto que habÃ­a provocado en ellos, ambos se quedaron sin habla, se vieron un instante a los ojos y ambos bajaron la mirada y se quedaron en completo silencio.  
  
- Malditos sentimientos, me atormentan a cada instante, nunca creÃ­ odiar tanto un dÃ­a, pero este dÃ­a lo odio... - dijo Hermione, en ese mismo momento se levantÃ³ de la banca y entro al castillo, Harry se quedo allÃ­ sentado cuestionÃ¡ndose porque lo habÃ­a hecho, porque habÃ­a pasado eso, no habÃ­a sido un accidente el lo habÃ­a provocado.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Â¿QuÃ© dijeron?  
  
Â¿Les gusto?  
  
Â¿Con quien se quedarÃ¡ Hermione? Eso ni yo lo sÃ© Â¿ustedes que quieren? Opinen.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, espero los R/R, pero por favor que sean muchos, me animan a seguir delirando.  
  
Saludos  
  
Ericka 


	11. Celos Amistosos

****

Celos "Amistosos"

__

Gracias por los Reviews, siento la enooooooooooooorme tardanza con los capítulos...

Le dedico este capitulo a Montse ya que me ayudo un poco a inspirarme jejeje ¬¬' 

Porfavor dejen Review...

Saludos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Analizando bien las cosas esa Navidad no estaba entre una de las mejores para Hermione, pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que podía hacer con respecto a todas las cosas que habían pasado.

Sí le decía a Ginny obviamente iba a estar del lado de su hermano, pero si se quedaba callada, no le iba a hacer nada de bien a su estado de animo, pero si tantas cosas se había quedado callada ¿Qué mas daba?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se encontró con Ron.

- Hermione, Hermione, necesito hablar contigo.

- Pero yo no- en ese momento Ron la tomó por el brazo y cuando le vio la cara, abrió los ojos de par en par, se dio cuenta que había estado llorando, generalmente cuando Hermione lloraba se le ponían los ojos hinchados y a sus amigos no los podía engañar, por alguna extraña razón Ron se sintió culpable.

-¿Por qué has estado llorando?

-¿Te importa? No, entonces déjame.

- Sí me importa y más de lo que pudieras creer, eres mi novia y me preocupas...

- Tal parece que no, y yo no soy tu novia, entiéndelo.

-¿Desde cuando eh? A ver dime ¿Desde cuando? Ya no soy tu novio ¿Desde que le dijiste a Harry que era guapo? ¿Desde que se quito los lentes? ¿Desde que creció? ¿Crees que después de eso no me voy a poner celoso?

- Ese es tu problema ahora si me disculpas me quiero ir a dormir.

- Por cierto, te vez hermosa así enojada- en ese momento se dio la vuelta dispuesta a darle un golpe, pero muy inteligentemente le dio un beso en la mejilla, solo para que Ron se sonrojara, y lo logró.

- Y tu te vez tan idiota así rojo- Hermione emprendió camino a la torre de Gryffindor. 

En ese momento Harry a lo lejos los observaba, sabía que si se metía en el pleito el también iba a salir perjudicado, así es que cuando Hermione se fue, Harry se acerco a Ron que estaba atónito y aun seguía muy rojo.

- Creo que se enojó- dijo Harry.

- Sí y lo peor del caso es que tu también tienes parte de la culpa- en ese momento Ron también emprendió camino a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry no entendía que clase de culpa tendría él, para ese momento, ya eran cerca de las 11 y el baile aun seguía muy animado, pero ya los lentes de contacto le lastimaban y al parecer su plan de la galanura no le había funcionado bien, aunque el se había dado cuenta que a mas de 3 las había dejado con la boca bien abierta, y Hermione, oh Hermione, se veía hermosa, le había dicho que era muy guapo y había ocurrido cierto incidente que por su puesto no le desagradaba, así que el decidió hacer lo mismo que sus amigos e irse directo a la torre de Gryffindor. 

Ya estaba frente al retrato de la señora gorda y antes de que dijera la contraseña, la señora gorda, le dijo.

- Será mejor que no entres chico, hay una buena pelea allá dentro- Harry lo entendía perfectamente, sabía que los que se estaban peleando eran Hermione y Ron ya que todos aun estaban en el baile.

- Necesito entrar- dijo Harry, un poco preocupado y dijo la contraseña- Muggles.

- Tu lo pediste- le dijo la señora gorda- Feliz Navidad.

Al entrar por el retrato era indudable el problema que había dentro, eran Hermione y Ron peleando, como generalmente lo hacían antes de ser novios, al parecer ninguno de los dos notaron su presencia, ya que siguieron gritando como locos.

- Mira Weasley ese no es tu maldito problema... Déjame en paz...

- Y que pretendes que haga ¿que me quede con los brazos cruzados?...

- No sería mala opción. Estoy cansada de tus celos.

- Y yo de tu carácter.

- Pero así me quieres ¿no?

- Eres de lo peor Granger.

- Sin comentarios Weasley, si me permites me retiro- Hermione de dio la media vuelta y justo en ese momento...

- Muy bien quieres saber lo que me pasa... Bien, estoy celoso de mi mejor amigo, estoy celoso, eso es todo... ¿Eso querias? Ya lo tienes, lo lograste una vez mas, te estoy diciendo las cosas tan y como son.

Hermione se dio la media vuelta y observo a Ron con detenimiento, sabía bien que era cierto y con justa razón sentia celos, obviamente Hermione no iba a decir nada sobre lo de Harry y ella, despues de todo había sido un accidente o al menos asi lo queria ver ella.

Harry unicamente los observaba desde la entrada, si hubieran sido otras condiciones hubiera sido algo gracioso, pero sabía que despues de todo el también tenía que ver algo en esa pelea.

-Ay mi querido Ronnie, esos celos no te van a dejar nada bueno, buenas noches.

Una vez dicho esto se fue a su dormitorio... y Ron se dejo caer pesadamente en un sillón y se puso a discutir consigo mismo.

-"Genial, y ahora que sigue que llegue Harry y me diga... -"Ron bese a tu novia, y creo que me gusta, bueno no creo de hecho me gusta"- y luego los vea agarrados de la mano paseando por los jardines del colegio, ja eso si que sería una gran broma"- su discución se vió interrumpida por la voz de Harry.

- Hola Ron- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a su amigo.

Lo que me faltaba mi dolor de cabeza ha llegado (se dijo Ron a si mismo) -Hola, ¿Deseabas algo?

- Ejem no, de hecho no...

-¿Escuchaste la discucion verdad?

- Si

- Genial ahora sabras que estoy celoso de ti, simplemente por Hermione...

- Ron te entiendo, digo con una chica asi, quien no se sentiría celoso, es linda, inteligente y por si fuera poco es... bueno nada...

- ¿Que es que, Harry?

- Nada, no tiene importancia, solo iba a decir que es tierna eso es todo...

-¿Que es lo que me falta? ¿Que me digas que es muy tierna besando?- Harry abrio los ojos de par en par, esto de cierta manera lo delato un poco, no sabía que decir, sabía que si hablaba iba a tartamudear ya que estaba nervioso (¿Acaso Ron los había visto?)- Perfecto ya lo que me faltaba, mi novia me engaña con mi mejor amigo, vaya que mal plan...

- Pero Ron...- Ron simplemente se levantó de su lugar y se fue directamente al dormitorio sin decir una sola palabra...

__

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero se me seco el cerebro (aunque de hecho lo tengo seco, pero bueno), espero que les haya gustado y que mi cerebro deje de estar seco para hacer algo mejor.

Ericka


End file.
